Friends from the Sky
by Rosabell
Summary: When the boygod Li Nezha dropped his cosmic ring, who should catch it but Li Syaoran, an otherwise unremarkable young sorcerer? This puzzles all the gods, which begins a quest where various immortals come down from heaven to investigate. Through this, Sya
1. Chapter 1

Friends from the Sky

The Cosmic Ring

It was very dusty and dry, which is unheard of in Japan. Normally, no matter how hot it gets, the sea cradling the islands softens the air with moistened breeze. Global warming apparently decided to speed up its progress this year. The weather had dramatically changed from crisp and cool to smoldering hot, and Japan was not the only one.

Sakura had invited him for ice cream, but while usually he would give anything to catch even a glimpse of her, this time Syaoran declined the offer. Several days ago the Japanese government sent him a letter detailing some problems with his visa. Syaoran now had to decide if he should pack up and return to Hong Kong and avoid the fiasco that was sure to come, or if he should try to deal with the said fiasco. Neither option was very appealing; for one thing, if he wanted to return to Hong Kong, obviously some things had to be left behind, not just Sakura. The furniture, the apartment, plus some belongings he earned in Japan, and he was not looking forward to deciding what to discard and what to bring with him. On the other hand, dealing with an incompetent governmental department was never an enjoyable affair to begin with. When he moved to Japan his mother was able to carry the brunt of the burden. Syaoran merely had to mentally prepare himself to face the challenges that were sure to come with living alone in a foreign land, without friend or family. This time Syaoran would have to take care of things himself.

" Of course there's no reason for me to stay." Syaoran chewed on the watermelon while eyeing the envelope. He had inserted its contents back in to be tidy. " But leaving is complicated." He wiped the juices off his chin with a napkin.

" You may just bring some photos with you." His sister suggested. " And whatever you brought there with you. The furniture you can leave behind."

" Well, obviously I can leave behind the furniture." Syaoran replied. " But there are some things they won't allow on the airplane anymore, baggage or no baggage. The sword I can hide, but they won't even allow nail clippers. What am I going to do with the knives? Sell them? I can't shrink those. And the scythe, Heaven knows why you made me bring that—you know how strange it acts normally. It was pure luck no one said anything when I first came here. Plus, they cut down the amount of stuff you're allowed to bring. I can only bring two suitcases and one carry-on, and those suitcases have to be twenty-three kilograms or less. The carry-on can't be too big either. I won't be able to stuff all of my magical items, let alone photos."

One of his sisters said something but the static in the phone hid her words. Syaoran adjusted the phone. " Huh? Can you say that again? I can't hear you."

" I said maybe you can combine with a Japanese friend."

" What do you mean? Drag Sakura or Tomoyo with me to Hong Kong just so I could carry my stuff?"

" Why not? We'll pay the ticket, as thanks. That way you can bring four suitcases."

" That still doesn't solve the problem of sharp objects."

" Maybe you can use magic."

" How the blazes can I use magic? Fly there like a bird? I don't have that power."

" Well, Sakura does, doesn't she?"

" And wear her out so that if anyone pops up to attack her, she won't have any reserves left."

The girls started talking at the same time. Yelan's voice quieted them.

" Xiao Lang, it sounds like you shall have to remain in Japan until the current policies level off a little."

" That could take years, Niang."

" Not necessarily."

" Yes necessarily." Syaoran sighed, thinking. " I do want to go home, you know." He admitted despondently. " At least for the holidays, or something. At the rate the airport securities are going, things will only get worse. I can't go home and you can't come here."

His sisters were silent. It was not like their little brother to admit something like this. It was a weakness they did not really want to consider; that their brother was in need of family support, and they were too far away to give it.

" Maybe you can ask one of Sakura's guardians to help you." Yelan suggested. " The Japanese are getting increasingly hostile against the Chinese ever since that disastrous visit between the two prime ministers and the meddling of the American Secretary of State. I'm actually quite surprised Tomoeda treated you so kindly, given the current propaganda reputed to be sweeping the country. I am very anxious to get you home as well. The idea of you alone there makes all of us feel ill at ease."

" We should never have sent him after the Clow Cards." One of his sisters muttered sulkily. " At least not alone, at any rate. And it's so ridiculous. Clow already knew who was the master. We should have known first hand and just allowed that Kinomoto girl to finish her destiny."

" That visa nonsense shows that the folks there are already beginning to abuse the Chinese residents." Another remarked.

" We have to get you out of there before they arrest you or something!"

" He's just a kid. Can they do that?"

" Never underestimate how low a government can get. They want to get back at China for ruining their chances in the Asian Alliance."

" They don't even consider themselves Asian, what are they complaining about?"

" Girls, quiet." Yelan scolded. " Such comments only increase the risks for your little brother. Remember, governments eavesdrop phone conversations. On our side we will not face much consequence, but we might have given Xiao Lang a reason to be condemned. Xiao Lang, if you can convince one of Sakura's guardians to help you, it would be best if you return home as quickly as possible. At present China is gaining strength and it would not be wise for Japan to challenge her wrath, but in the past the Japanese government officials were never deterred by such conditions. Do you think you can convince Kerberus, or Yue, to help you fly home?"

The talk was making Syaoran lose his appetite, and wish that he had accepted the invitation to go for ice cream. He would much rather eat the sweet than listen to what ultimately sums up as a prediction of his doom. His sisters and mother have never been to Japan, so of course they would not know what opinions really were; but on the other hand, Syaoran never left Tomoeda much, so he did not know of Tomoeda was simply singular in its way. He would not be surprised if it were.

Setting aside his watermelon, unfinished, Syaoran thought. Kerberus was an obvious no. The stuffed animal will not help Syaoran if he could help it. In fact, Kero might actually refuse in hopes of Syaoran actually getting lynched. He might agree sulkily due to Sakura, but Syaoran had no intention of having to deal with an unwilling ally on a long journey in the air. Plus, Kero could do all sorts of things to make the boy miserable, and might drop him to his death. Sakura would have no way of knowing.

Yue, though, was not someone one asks for favors. He was just not approachable, and the idea of asking him for help made Syaoran feel uneasy. Syaoran was very daring when he had to be, but he did have a sense of self-preservation, and Yue just seemed like someone that might kill him for asking. Even if he did agree, flying with Yue would just be too strange. Plus, though Kero shows it more thoroughly, Syaoran had a distinct feeling Yue did not really like him. Syaoran could be daring and bold, but even he had his limits.

" I don't know." Syaoran sighed finally. " I guess I could try Yue."

His sisters were silent. Even they understood how intimidating Yue could be.

_I guess if the limit is with Yue, I would have to push it._ Syaoran thought despairingly to himself. He was not looking forward to the encounter. " But one thing…how is Yue supposed to carry all that stuff?" _Maybe I won't have to push it after all._

" The photos we can use magic to portal it to your room."

" That still leaves a lot. That still leaves basically everything, actually."

" Some things you may leave with the Card Mistress for safekeeping. She seems like a good girl. The others, like the scythe and the knives, you can bring with you."

" It's still heavy."

" But Yue's been known to be an excellent flyer. And there are spells you can perform to make them lighter. The ones that respond to such spells, at any rate."

Syaoran sighed. _Not as if there was much hope to begin with._ He thought. " Alright. I guess I'll try Yue…"

" Good luck." His sisters blurted out.

" I need it." Syaoran sighed. " Alright, I'm hanging up."

" Goodbye Xiao Lang."

" Bye!" His sisters called.

Syaoran slammed the phone into its receiver, listening to its click, which rang like an omen. He leaned back, looking at the half-eaten watermelon. He started playing in his mind how he was supposed to ask Yue. Everythng he came up with seemed either rude or stupid or both. He swallowed, his throat dry, but he did not reach for the fruit. His stomach protested against his throat. He was nervous.

Syaoran cursed inwardly. This was going to be one hell of a trial.

oO

Nezha wished that Sun Wukong would stop behaving like a monkey and act like a respectable human for once. This of course, was a little unreasonable, given that Wukong was a monkey. But the monkey king and Buddha of combat sometimes gets to him, with his monkey laugh and monkey immaturity. Reaching enlightenment did not make Wukong any more human.

For sure, Wukong was rather fond of Nezha. But the reasons were less appealing. The buddha finds Nezha rather cute. Nezha was young, innocent and delicate-looking, and Wukong took to him sometimes as a cat would to a ball of string, or a crow would to a silvery, shiny coin.

They were both extremely good in combat, though Wukong was admittedly better. Several hundred years ago, when the monkey waged chaos across the heavens, the Jade Emperor chose Nezha to discipline the ape. Nezha lost and had to retreat. The emperor than chose Nezha's elder, the Erlang Deity, to deal with the monkey king, but even he needed outside help to defeat the troublemaker.

And now Wukong had centuries of practice to improve his skills against demons and deities' pets, which were usually formidable. Nezha long accepted he was no match for Wukong. But at times like these, when the monkey started toying with Nezha's hair and pulling at his fabric, Nezha longed to give the Buddha a beating. Too bad he might be the one beaten though.

" Great Sage," Nezha protested impatiently as the monkey hopped around. The monkey also called himself the Great Sage of the Heavens, and after the Jade Emperor made him the keeper of the peach garden, all the deities had taken to calling him that. " Great Sage, please, do desist from this childishness—"

This amused Wukong very much, given that Nezha was, in fact, a child. " Oh come, Third Prince, what with that son of a Jade Emperor content to while away this hour listening to his fairy daughters playing music, and you and I idle, without chores, surely one like you would be content to entertain yourself?"

Nezha mentally groaned. " With all due respect, Great Sage—"

" Ah, come, Third Prince," And the monkey grabbed his arm.

" Great Sage—"

" Just for a little while. The Emperor would never notice, and he does not need you anyway, remember?"

They tugged at each other, Nezha protesting, the Buddha of Combat insisting. Suddenly, Nezha heard a distinct clanging sound, and looked down. His cosmic ring had fallen off somehow during their scuffle. And it was rolling off the floor and falling off the—

" No!" Nezha cried, and dove for his ring. Wukong yelled. He was sensible enough to realize when the situation was bad. The cosmic ring was a special weapon that Nezha had ever since he was a child. One hit from it could break the toughest stone, and if it hits the ground from such a height, it may very well cause an earthquake. He dove for the ring as well to help. But before both gods' horrified eyes, the ring rolled along, as if strolling, and disappeared from view.

" Hehe," The monkey laughed sheepishly. " Maybe it will not hit anything important."

Nezha did not acknowledge him. With all the haste of one fearing for the world, he dove from the clouds after the ring, and into the mortal realm.

oO

" Gomen nasai, Kero-chan, but it was just too hot outside. The ice cream would have melted."

Kero was wailing. " But you promised me!"

Sakura sighed. " Gomen, but it's just too hot. Unless you want me to bring a cooler with me."

" You could have used magic!" Kero normally cautioned her to use her magic wisely, but at times like these he was beyond caring.

Sakura sighed. " Look it's not that bad. You don't even feel the heat that much. Syaoran-kun didn't go with us today, so he didn't get ice cream either."

" I don't care about the gaki!"

The girl sighed again. " Alright, you want to use magic? How about I use the Sweet Card and conjure you some?"

At this, Kero seemed to sober a little. " You'll wear yourself out. That's not a good way."

" Well, when Kero-chan needs sweets, he needs sweets, doesn't he?" Sakura began pulling out the card.

" You know what, I'll settle for cookies. Can you get me the cookies from downstairs? Onegai?" Kero pulled a ridiculously pleading expression.

" Hai, Kero-chan." Sakura sighed for what must have been the hundredth time.

Downstairs Touya was glaring at the wall while holding the phone to his ear. This normally implies that the speaker on the other side was Syaoran. Sakura paused, preparing to yell at her brother to hand over the phone, since Touya, if he had it his way, would block Syaoran's calls if their phone had such a function. But this time Syaoran was not calling for Sakura.

" What do you need to find Yukito for?" Touya's glare relaxed into a light and puzzled frown. Sakura, confused, moved closer to listen.

" He's not at his house?" That in itself was not odd. What was odd was that Syaoran would bother to find out. Unless it was not Syaoran. " Iie, he's not here. What do you need him for? What favor?"

Sakura hurriedly picked up another phone. She heard Syaoran's voice saying, " It is something only he will understand—"

" Syaoran-kun!"

She heard Touya growl a little. Syaoran's voice was hesitant. " Sakura."

" You should have come with us for ice-cream! Why didn't you come? It was fun."

Syaoran sounded very tired all of the sudden. " I'm sure it was." He sounded like he was humoring her.

Sakura blinked, getting concerned. " Syaoran, is everything okay over there?"

" Hai. Everything's fine." But he did not sound convincing.

" What do you need Yukito-san for?"

There was a long silence, as if Syaoran did not want to tell her. Worried, Sakura forgot that Touya was still on the line, since she forgot to tell him to mind his own business.

Syaoran forgot too. " I—the reason I didn't go for ice cream today was because I received a letter several days ago."

" From your family?"

" No. From Homeland Security. They said that there was something wrong with my visa and that if I don't correct it by next month I would have to leave the country."

" Kami-sama. Really? Did you get it corrected?"

" I called my family today." Syaoran hesitated.

" And?" Syaoran was never that talkative, but it seemed like Sakura was dragging the words out of him.

" We decided that, with the current events and all that, the best thing for me to do is to not do anything about the visa."

Sakura took a moment to understand what he meant. " You're leaving?"

Syaoran did not hesitate this time. " I need Yue's help to get me home. I have a lot of stuff that I have to take back, though I also have a lot of stuff I have to leave with you so I guess it's alright that I'm telling you this. But after that wreck in England, a lot of the important things aren't allowed on the planes anymore, so I was hoping Yue could be troubled to fly me to Hong Kong." He sounded timid as he went on.

Sakura was still trying to get over it. " You're leaving?" She repeated.

" Hiriingaziwa was lucky he missed it." Syaoran sighed.

" But can't you just deal with the visa?" Sakura protested. " Get the government to approve your visa. You can wait out the airline trouble."

" That can take years. And there was nothing wrong with my visa." Syaoran replied. " It's easier to correct something that exists, Sakura."

" It's that minister thing, isn't it?" Touya's voice startled both of them. " You're getting scared."

" Are you afraid that the government's going to hurt you?" Sakura cried in disbelief. " That will never happen! Besides, even if it does, you can live with us. We'll protect you."

Syaoran was somewhat insulted by Touya, but he could not help but admit that Touya was right. " Don't fool yourself, Sakura. You can't withstand the might of a government. Besides, I can name a few people who would have problems with that."

" Are they giving you trouble already?" Touya asked. He was genuinely concerned about the boy now. " Are you sure they were making stuff up about it?"

" I'm pretty sure. My oka-san applied for the visa for me. They were pretty thorough in making sure I won't get any problems, legally anyway. The letter came right after the incident. It can't be a coincidence."

" What happens if you prove that your visa's authentic?"

" I'm not sure that will happen." Syaoran replied. " Anyway, do you think Yue would agree to help me?"

Sakura hesitated. " I don't know." She still felt stunned. She could not believe something like this was happening.

" Daijoubu…I'll call his house again. Maybe he's home now." Syaoran hesitated. " Ja ne, Sakura."

oO

Nighttime did not cool the air, but the absence of the sun did make the weather more humid. Syaoran kicked at the stones as he walked. He had no idea where Yukito was. Several times he called the Tsukishiro residence, and no one answered. Was Yukito avoiding him or something? If so, Syaoran was even less willing to find him. It was hard enough to summon the courage to find Yukito and speak to Yue, but if Yue did not want to see him, that made the task all the more difficult.

The sky was very clear, and he could see some stars twinkling. The moon was crescent and dim. The air felt heavy around him, the heat trapped within it. Syaoran waited for a breeze, but when it came it was just as hot and heavy as the rest of the air.

He wondered if he dared call Yukito again. He wished he did not call Sakura. He had half-hoped that Sakura would be the one to answer the phone. She would have told him Yukito was not there before asking why he was looking for him. Unlike Touya. And telling her that…

_Ugh._ Syaoran grabbed his head. _Why was I so _stupid

He tossed his head up to look at the sky, perhaps for inspiration. A streak of gold caught his eye, and he heard a faint whizzing sound of an object slipping through the air, falling. He blinked, not sure what to make of it. Was it a meteor? If it was, it would save him the trouble of figuring out how to ask Yue for help…

_Meteors aren't shaped like rings._ Syaoran thought stupidly as it fell straight for him. Maybe it was a magical item of some kind. Tossed from Russia. He heard that sometimes magical arrows did that in the past, when they still existed. He held his hand out and caught the ring from the inside.

Whatever gravity had on the ring's acceleration and speed seemed to dissipate as Syaoran caught it. He realized it was made of some kind of golden metal. It was warm, and pulsed, as if it were alive. There was a strange aura coming from it, and the smell of…lotus blossoms.

_This is bizarre. _He thought. _Wonder if this thing can fly me to Hong Kong._

There was a harsh yell from above him, and the sound of something spinning. He snapped his head up and cried out when he saw a flaming arrow shooting for him. Syaoran leaped to the side, but he was too slow. Agony pierced from his left leg to his entire being, flaming hot and burning. Another light shot toward him and he was certain he was doomed, but the hot flames suddenly halted above him, hovering. He heard a gasp, followed by the sound of clothes flapping, and a glint of metal from another direction.

_Oh, right._ Syaoran thought to himself as his grip on the ring and reality loosened. _Lotus stalks. Nezha was made of lotus stalks. He had a ring, and spear, and fire wheels. Thought he would be an old man by now…_


	2. Chapter 2

Friends from the Sky

New Friends

Nezha knew that he was in trouble. If the Jade Emperor ever found out about this, he would have Nezha's head. It would not matter that this was all that wretched ape's fault. Wukong was beyond the power of the Emperor now, being a Buddha and all. No, the Jade Emperor would blame it on him, and he would either be executed, or tossed down into the mortal realm, or to hell, whichever one the court decided…

On the other hand, things could have been worse. The ring bounces. If it first killed the boy, no doubt Japan would sink by now. It was a good thing the boy caught it…how did the child catch it anyway? But the spear was a terrible thing. In the dim light Nezha could see the dark pool of blood gathering around the boy's legs, oozing from the spear wound. He landed softly on the ground and hurried to the boy, forgetting his ring for the moment. Wukong landed next to him, shrinking his cudgel and slipping it into his ear, where he usually kept it. He hissed a monkey hiss and scratched at the back of his hand fervently, as he usually did whenever something troubled him.

" Lad, come on, please do not do this to me," Nezha pleaded, shaking the boy gently. The boy did not respond. " Oh heavens, do not do this to me…"

Wukong woke him with a spell. The child moaned pitifully and blinked, staring at him with glazed eyes. Nezha looked at Wukong. " Wretched ape! This is all your fault. Figure out something."

" I'm trying!" The monkey protested, and scratched at his hand again, blinking rapidly. " First, get the spear out of him."

" I can't do that!" Nezha protested. " He will bleed to death!"

" At least carry him inside! Hey, kid! Where do you live? Can you direct us?"

But the boy was too far gone to be of any help. Wukong hissed desperately again.

Nezha sighed. " We can't take him up there!"

" I know. My skills in healing wounds are not very good. I tend to create need for healing instead." The monkey scratched his ear. " Alright. I'm going to numb the pain for now. Curse it! He's already lost too much blood. I'll stop the bleeding. Take the spear out."

" Are you sure?"

" Of course I'm sure! Trust me, just take the spear out. He won't bleed any more than he has already."

Nezha cast an apologetic glance at the boy, who did not seem to understand what was going on. " What are you doing out alone at night anyway?" He muttered to the boy.

The boy writhed a little. Nezha sighed, and gripped his spear with one hand and the boy's bleeding leg with the other. He looked at Wukong.

" Give him something to bite down on." He told the ape. " And try not to allow him to scream."

Wukong pulled out a fur hair, and blew at it. It turned into a piece of wood. He stuck it into the boy's mouth, and then pressed his finger onto the child's larynx.

" Go ahead." He said to Nezha.

Nezha nodded, and took a deep breath. The child's body jerked and thrashed as he pulled the spear out. Wukong quickly restrained the boy's body as Nezha continued pulling it out. When it finally came free, blood spurted out like a fountain. Wukong dashed to the leg and pressed on the wound, freezing the blood and clotting it. Nezha glanced woefully at his spear. It was not just the Jade Emperor he had to worry about, he realized. His father was going to kill him. And the mortal's blood will take ages to wash off.

" Oooh!" The monkey exclaimed, " Hoo! I never had to do so much healing in my life!"

" Well it's probably about time you started some!" Nezha snapped. " That will teach you not to fool around when the time is not right." He looked down at the boy, who was starting to shiver and sweat. He looked horrible in the moonlight.

Wukong felt the boy's forehead. " He's cold. He's going into shock. I'm taking him to my mountain, if you can't take him up because Jade Boy wouldn't let you. Want to come?"

Nezha sighed. " He is really your problem, you trouble-making pest. If it were not for you, we would not have this problem."

" Well, a little too late for that! Coming?"

Nezha sighed.

oO

" The monkey Buddha just wounded a mortal child. Wonder what they have to say about it."

" What do you mean _wounded_?"

" He was fooling around and annoying the Third Prince Nezha. The ring dropped off."

" Oh dear. The boy got hit?"

" No. Surprisingly the boy caught it."

" Hm. Interesting. But how did he get hurt then?"

" Nezha threw the spear in hopes of intercepting the ring. It pierced the child instead."

" Oh no. Does the Jade Emperor know about this?"

" Not yet. That fool of a king; he should acquire lords to do half his present work for him. Managing the heavens and the lands below; he should start employing his wife for something other than watching her daughters dance.

" It is to their luck, at any rate. The Jade Emperor can be unreasonable at times."

" He should just make Kuan-yin stay in Heaven for all eternity. He cannot do anything useful without her."

" That monkey though. A worthy warrior, but a pest during peaceful times. If Ares and I teamed up, he could best the both of us. Though admittedly he has a good weapon."

" He needs skill to wield that weapon." Vishnu replied. " That cudgel is the heaviest weapon I have ever heard of. I would not want to be hit by that, even as a god."

Athena moved the chess piece. " What did Amaterasu say about Nezha and the Combat Buddha trespassing her kingdom?"

" What does she have to say? Neither one was really trespassing. Besides, she was resting. It happened at night."

Athena shook her head. " The child sounds interesting though. He caught the ring?"

" Indeed! It quite baffled Shiva and Brahma, who were the among the gods who saw this."

" What is this child's name?"

" I believe his name is Li…Li Syaoan? Syaan? Something about wolves."

" Perhaps he is a wolf demon."

" Doubt it. He merely is a child sorcerer."

" Ah." The goddess smiled. " What were Nezha and the Buddha of Combat doing in Japan? They usually spend most of their time in China."

" Who knows how the ring fell. And gods to the east tend to be rather whimsical at times. Just listen to their stories of fairies falling in love with mortals and facing consequences. That seventh daughter of the Jade Emperor, for example. What a mess that was!"

" And the eldest daughter."

" It is something I am rather perplexed about. You are either above sentimentality of mortals, or you are not. If you are, you would not fall in love with any of them. If you are not, why pretend? It only brings along suffering. And the bodhisattvas never do anything about it. For all their so-called wisdom."

" Perhaps it is because they know that, in this, their words would have little weight." Athena pointed out. " The Chinese deities can be stubbornly blind to the truth at times. Recall how many times the Jade Emperor punished his mortals through droughts and flooding because of petty sins such as fruits being a speck too small during offerings. That time no amount of persuasion from the Buddhas or bodhisattvas could make him lenient toward the poor people below. The gods of Buddhism know what to say, but they also know what not to say, and when not to say it. Except for that monkey, unfortunately."

" He has a good heart." Vishnu conceded, " But he needs to take things seriously. His heart is for pranks and mischief, and no amount of teaching could make him change his ways."

" He is too powerful." Athena replied. " He does not know hardship, despite being trapped under the mountain for five hundred years. He does not know full heartache, nor heartbreak, only indignation and occasionally the sense of being wronged by that foolish master of his, now turned Buddha as well. Of course he would not take anything seriously."

" And the goddess of wisdom points out the key." Vishnu smiled. " Checkmate."

" Nay." Athena replied. " Look again. My bishop is waiting hither."

Vishnu looked. " Alas! And a false sense of glory. This is a game from your side of the world."

They both laughed.

oO

Syaoran woke to agony. He writhed, but it only made things worse. Opening his eyes, he wondered what happened, why his leg felt like something had gone through its bones.

" Ei, the child has woken!" A monkey, dressed in monk clothing, jumped into view. " Oooh?"

Syaoran did a double take. He noted the mark on the monkey's forehead and thought he was dreaming.

" Great Sage," A boy that appeared only slightly older than Syaoran stepped into view. " I doubt the child needs you to goggle at him."

" Oh Third Prince, you are such a mood-killer." The monkey looked back at him. " Well? How do you feel?"

Syaoran closed his eyes. _I'm not dreaming._ He decided. He remembered what happened now. The ring, and the spear through his leg. " Sun Wukong?"

" Ah, the child's a bright one. But how do you feel?"

" Hurts." Syaoran swallowed, closing his eyes again. " Sick."

There was an uncomfortable pause.

" Numbing away the pain." Nezha, for it must be him, remarked flatly at the Buddha. " And the child is sick. Now that you are a Buddha you should do better than this."

" Illnesses I can cure." Replied Wukong. " However, he is not actually sick. He is merely reacting from the pain. Here," He raised his hands over the injured leg and gently placed them on. Syaoran felt a warmth waft through him, and the pain dulled away. " That better?"

Syaoran nodded.

" The spear shattered your bone." Nezha told him apologetically. " You will have to rest. You lost a lot of blood. No thanks to you," He glared at the monkey.

" I was not the sole player in this!" The monkey protested.

" No, but it was all because of you. If you had left me alone when I asked you to, I would never have dropped the ring. If the Jade Emperor or my father confronts me about this you better be there to take responsibility."

" Alright, alright, Third Prince. I promise, I swear, I will take the guilt."

" Where am I?" Syaoran asked.

" You're in my mountain." Wukong replied. " Admittedly, it took some effort to get the little ones to leave you alone, but they were strangely very friendly toward you. Thought you should know."

" Wait…" Syaoran blinked. " Am I in China?"

" Well, of course you're in China!" The Buddha snickered. " Well, you don't look Japanese. Why, you want to go back? You'll have to wait until you get better."

Syaoran suddenly cursed mentally. He suddenly realized where he was and who he was with. He became very nervous.

" Come," Nezha gently ushered Wukong aside, and took his place. " What is your name?"

" Li Syaoran." He answered.

" Li Syaoran?" Nezha cocked an eyebrow. " Alright then. You must come from the Li clan in Hong Kong. No wonder you were able to catch the ring. Members of that clan are pretty powerful."

" Huh?" Syaoran blinked. " Oh, yeah." For some reason he felt very weak. He wanted to sit up, but a light protest from his leg killed that idea. " Uh…well, actually I'm kind of average. I have no idea what you're talking about." Though as he talked, Syaoran was beginning to have an idea.

Nezha looked at Wukong, who cackled.

" Ehehehehehee! Average! An average mortal caught your grand cosmic ring! Ehehehehehee!"

" Quiet!" Nezha snapped. " That is impossible. No mortal could catch my ring, especially not like that. There must be some mistake."

Syaoran was getting frightened. " How long was I out?"

" The entire night." Nezha replied. " It seems the Great Sage is not as great as he seems." Wukong pretended he did not hear that.

Syaoran blinked, going very pale. Nezha took pity on him.

" Now, as this is his fault," The boy-deity informed the child, " He is going to take care of you until you get better. We would both appreciate it if you do not mention this afterwards…we could get in a lot of trouble." Nezha glared at the monkey, who only snickered.

Syaoran nodded dumbly. " I must be going nuts." He muttered to himself.

" No, this is very real, unfortunately." Nezha glared at the monkey for a good measure. " I am going back up there before they miss me." Standing up, he summoned his fire wheels and flew out. The monkey snickered behind him, then turned around to Syaoran.

" Now," the Buddha began, " As amusing as it would be if it were true, an average mortal would not be able to catch that ring with that much ease. Who exactly are you?"

Syaoran hesitated. " I'm a descendant of…Clow Reed."

" Clow Reed? Never heard of him. Who is he? A magician?"

" Uh, yeah."

" Hm. That explains your magic, but not the ring. Even Clow Reed would not have been able to catch that ring. It's too heavy for a mortal to lift, let alone not get smashed at. Good heavens, Nezha killed the East Dragon Prince with the ring. One hit, to the head. Caused such a fuss that time, the four Dragon Kings even got together and started flooding the province until Nezha killed himself. Of course, his Daoist master resurrected him, remaking his body with lotus stalks, which is why Nezha never grows," the monkey started cackling again. " Ah, a kid, a kid!"

Syaoran wondered how this could be real.

" How long will it take before I'm well again?" He asked.

" Ah, in a hasty mood are you? No rush, no rush. I expect by tomorrow you will be as good as new, though you have to get plenty of rest. I can't do anything until you're asleep, after all."

" Oh."

" Healing mortals is such a pain, especially if you're trying to hide from some of the folks up there." Wukong snickered again. " What were you doing out alone at night?"

Syaoran was getting tired. He barely knew what he was saying. " I was looking for…a guardian named Yue." He yawned.

" Never mind. Tell me when you're awake."

Syaoran nodded and fell asleep.

oO

Li Jing was very upset. He was more upset with Sun Wukong than with his son, but there was little he could do about the Buddha. There was also little he could do about the fact that a mere mortal caught his son's precious Cosmic Ring, which sounded about as likely as him wielding the monkey's iron cudgel. It brought up questions about the boy's mortality.

Such questions must be brought before the Jade Emperor and his court, which means the news that Nezha speared a mortal child, or supposedly mortal child, had to be made known. And Li Jing was not pleased with that. Of course, it was all the monkey's fault, and the court is likely to agree, but what if they do not? Gods make mistakes, after all.

The court was rather perplexed by this. The Jade Emperor hated when something happened. If he had it his way, every day would pass by with absolutely no incident, good or ill. There will be no problems, no surprises, and most importantly, no action. He hated it when something had to be done. And, to his chagrin, whenever things became peaceful, something always interrupts the tranquility. Sun Wukong was a good example.

" Since Nezha's crime was an accident," The Emperor announced gravely, " He will be pardoned from any punishment. However, this child holds some concern. Does any in this court know of this boy?"

One of the Daoist monks stepped forward. " Your Majesty," The old enlightened one bowed, " I truthfully doubt any in this court knows of this boy's identity. However, may I suggest that we ask Meng Po for a bit of her diluted Memory Elixir, and wash away some of this child's memory of his encounter with deities, before sending a deity down into the mortal realm to observe this child?"

" And who should we send to observe the boy?" The Jade Emperor asked.

" Though the incident was an accident, it was indeed Nezha's spear that pierced the mortal child. I would recommend Li Nezha to enter the mortal realm and keep an eye on this boy."

Li Jing was furious. " Nezha was already sent down once. He is now in Heaven, as reward for his labor in killing demons. We already confirmed that the boy's injuries were through no fault of my son. Why are we punishing him again?"

" It is not punishment." The monk replied. " Indeed, there are two obvious choices for his watchers: Nezha and the Buddha of Victory in Battle. However, the Buddhists are not concerned with such problems, and the monkey is rather unreliable in this department. Nezha is already acquainted on his side, which gives him an advantage over the rest of the potential watchers. Really it is up to Nezha and, ultimately, the Jade Emperor. Punishment has naught to do with it."

" I do not mind." Nezha replied. " I want to know why he caught my ring. It is as much my business even if we choose another observer."

" Then it is final." The Jade Emperor slapped his seal against his table. " Meng Po from Fengdu will deliver us the diluted elixir and Li Nezha will go to the mortal realm and relate to us any developments on this child."

oO

Sun Wukong had taken a liking to the boy and was not happy about what Nezha told him.

" Erase his memory? What are you doing that for?"

" You know the original danger of having a mortal see us." Nezha pointed out. " Deities and mortals are not supposed to go together. I am only spared because this is all your fault. How is he?"

" Still healing. Seriously, that Jade Boy is really pushing it too far. There is no need to erase the child's memory. He's harmless."

" He may remember soon enough. Diluted Memory Elixir is a lot less potent than the concentrated one, and I only need him to forget for as long as I can figure out who this child is."

" Well, what do you plan to do?"

" Join his school. Act as a transfer student. What, you want to help me?"

The monkey chuckled. " Heeheehee. Third Prince, you know I am quite fond of the boy."

" Do not spoil it for me, you wretched ape."

" Oh, don't worry, Your Highness. I will be discreet. How about I slip into his home as a minx?"

" A _minx_?" Nezha gaped at him, bewildered. " Do not give yourself away, you meddlesome monkey."

" No worries." Wukong snickered. " No worries at all, Third Prince."


	3. Chapter 3

Friends from the Sky

A New Pet and Problem

Syaoran could not for the life of him remember why his leg was so sore and he felt so tired. He could not remember where the minx came from either, but despite his best and very puzzled efforts, the minx refused to leave him, and Syaoran promptly gave up.

" I'm leaving soon you know." He told the minx, which actually seemed to understand him. " Or at least trying to. You're going to have to find another home soon."

Speaking of leaving, did he ever find Yue? He had no recollection of it. Nor did he have recollections of hearing any phones ringing yesterday. He had no recollection of yesterday at all. But apparently, Sakura had called several times, followed by Tomoyo, all leaving messages that carried a progressively graver sense of urgency.

Leaving the minx where it was, keeping an eye on it should it suddenly decide to destroy something, Syaoran picked up the phone and dialed Sakura's number. It seemed like Touya was hogging the phone or something because the older boy picked up yet again. He seemed more put out than last time.

" The kaijuu's been looking for you all day yesterday!" He snapped at Syaoran.

Syaoran would normally have a comeback springing out of his lips, but he really had nothing for that. How were he supposed to tell Touya that he probably just slept thirty-six hours?

The minx was nosing at his sword. For the moment, Syaoran allowed it.

" Can you just get Sakura on the line?" He sighed.

Touya obliged with no further comment, which was actually strange. Sakura's relieved voice greeted him once she knew who he was.

" Oh Syaoran-kun! I was calling you all day yesterday. What on earth happened? I couldn't sense your aura all of the sudden!"

_Hm._ Well, Syaoran was not prepared for that one. In fact, he had called Sakura without much of a preparation for what he was going to talk to her about. He only called because she seemed to be worried about him, and he wanted to tell her that he was fine, but what she described sounded like he was not even in Tomoeda for an entire day. Which was impossible.

" Well…" Syaoran hesitated. " I'm not sure what happened yesterday. I think I slept through it all."

" You _slept _through an entire day? You slept for two nights and one day?"

That was odd too, Syaoran reflected. He did not remember actually going to sleep. The last thing he remembered was being outside at night, worrying about how he was going to confront Yue. He decided not to tell her that.

" Oh," Sakura suddenly chirped, " Well, you must have been tired after all. Are you sick?"

Syaoran hurriedly refuted that.

" You sure? Okay then. Well, I was calling you because I met up with Yukito yesterday. Yue said he'll do it."

Syaoran was not sure what to think of that. On one hand he was quite relieved that he did not have to face Yue's wrath himself. On the other hand, how much of a "yes" was it? Was it an enthusiastic "yes"? (Which might not bode well for Syaoran) Was it a neutral "yes"? (Which is more likely, and easier to handle) Or was it a very reluctant "yes"? (Which might mean Syaoran's trip would be traumatizing)

The minx was listening to the phone conversation. It was flat on the table, ears perked. Syaoran stared at it in disbelief.

" Are you sure? He'll fly me all the way back to Hong Kong?"

" Hai! Um…when do you want to leave? You're not in a hurry, are you?"

" Uh," Well, actually, he was. " When can I bring my stuff over to your place?" Meaning, 'When is your family out of the house so they won't see the various artifacts that I have which they might find rather strange and questionable?'

" Oh, anytime. Oh! Well, eeto…you can bring them over on…Saturday."

" Bring what over?" Touya's voice called.

Sakura shushed him. Syaoran supposed Fujitaka was in the house. " Magic items. I explained to you already." She whispered.

" Daijoubu." Syaoran nodded. " Arigatou, Sakura. This saves me a lot of trouble."

" No problem. Anything to help out. Now, are you sure you're all right? Do you want me to come over?"

Syaoran hesitated, staring at the minx. He did not mind her coming over, though he will never admit it. On the other hand, she did come over once, when he had that fever, so there was no point locking her out now. But what will she think of the minx?

_She'll probably want to take it home with her._ Syaoran thought. _If it doesn't bite her. _He settled for a neutral " I'm fine."

" Certain? Can I come over?"

" If you want."

" Daijoubu. I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

Thinking about his memory lapse, Syaoran could not help but add, " Oh, and Sakura, bring your cards?"

" Why? Do you think there is danger?"

" I'm not sure." Syaoran replied. And he really was not.

oO

Pigsy, or rather, Bajie, was stuffing his face at the Holy Altar of Buddha. It was what was in his contract when he became Cleaner of the Holy Altar. The lines of food stretched far into the distance, because thousands of people send offerings to that altar every day and it was all Bajie's job to clean the altar with his mouth and stomach. Not a very enlightening job, which was the reason he was not Buddha; he was too gluttonous and loved women too much to really convert to Buddhism.

Nevertheless, as a former Marshall of the Heavens, Bajie was a formidable fighter. He could never win against the antics of the Buddha of Victorious Combat, but he was still a valuable ally. And if Wukong learned anything on his travels with Tripitaka to fetch the Buddhist scriptures, he learned how to find valuable allies.

" Bajie!" The monkey called in his high voice. " Bajie!"

" Uh? Uh?" The pig-deity snorted a pig snort as he looked around. " Was that Brother Monkey calling me?"

" Bajie! Aiya, Bajie! Several years of eating and you already forget my voice, have you?"

" Brother Monkey! What's going on?"

" Bajie, I need your help with something."

" What?"

" There's this child in Tomoeda, Japan. He's trying to leave for Hong Kong. I need you to stir up trouble there so he's forced to stay."

" What? I'm not doing that! Go find some Japanese deity to do that. They're scared enough of you."

" Ei!" Wukong grabbed Bajie's floppy ear and twisted it. Pigsy moaned and whimpered in pain. " As lazy as ever, even when you got your title! The food will still be waiting for you! This is important business!"

" Alright! Alright! Alright!" The cleaner yelled. " I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll do it! Ugh," He rubbed his ear flap when the monkey let him go. " You're always bothering me."

" Hmph!"

" Forcing me old Pig here, can't even finish a feast."

" Go, you!"

" Alright! Now what kind of trouble should I start?"

" There is this lad called Yukito. Apparently he's magical. You should recognize him. Pretend you're a demon and attack him, though don't kill him. Just wound him."

" Attack a mortal! Are you trying to get me in trouble!"

" Aiya, Bajie! Trust me!"

" Hmph. Always making me suffer. You old monkey. Can't have a bride, can't have food, can't have water, can't have a decent sleep."

" Go!"

" Alright! Alright!" The Cleaner hurried off.

The monkey snickered and, taking a fruit, bit into it and disappeared as well.

oO

Sakura skated across the street when the cars rolled past. Her senses were on alert and she peered everywhere around her. But there did not seem to be any danger. She wondered. Syaoran sounded so scared in the phone…

" Oof!" A boy cried out as Sakura crashed into him. She managed to swerve around him.

" Hoe!" Sakura cried, braking into a halt. " Gomen nasai! Daijoubu?"

" Er…hai." The boy turned around. He looked to be about twelve or thirteen, with delicate features and long black hair tied back into a pony-tail. " What about you?"

" I'm fine." Sakura smiled. " I didn't see you. I was distracted."

" That's alright."

Sakura paused. " You're new around here, right? I've never seen you before."

" Hai. I just moved in from China."

" Really? Wow. I have a friend from Hong Kong. Are you from there too?"

The boy hesitated briefly. " Iie. I'm from Szichuan."

" My name is Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura introduced, holding out her hand.

" My name is Li…Li Neng."

" Oh! My friend is also a Li. His name is Li Syaoran. Probably you're from the same family?"

" Depends if it's the same Li." Li Neng replied cheerfully.

" Well, I'd best be on my way." Sakura rolled backwards. " Are you attending Tomoeda Elementary?"

" Iie. I'm attending Tomoeda Junior High."

" That's pretty close. Hope to see you around!"

" Ja ne!" Li Neng turned around. Sakura skated on, putting down her guard over her excitement at making a new friend. Behind her, Li Neng lifted a star key pendant.

" What the Fengdu is this thing?" He muttered out loud.

oO

The minx had been quite still for some time now. It was not even responding to Syaoran when he touched it. The boy avoided it though, because he did not want the creature biting him if it was woken to rudely.

Sakura came in happily, setting her bag of what must be honeyed-milk and other supplies on the counter. She turned to Syaoran briefly in concern.

" You look kind of pale." She felt his forehead. " And you're a little warm."

" I feel fine." Syaoran felt his cheeks heating up. He wished he would stop doing that. " I really am."

" Oh." Sakura opened the plastic bag. " Well, honeyed-milk cures all ills. Though you sound like," She stuffed the bottle into the microwave to warm it, " You think that your snore-athon was due more to a magical entity."

" I'm not sure." Syaoran debated whether or not he should tell her this. He felt his tongue had been getting too loose lately, but he was not entirely clear himself. " It might not even be a magical entity. It might just be me, but…I can't even remember going to bed two nights ago."

" Hoe?" Sakura blinked. " What are you saying?"

" I'm not sure." Syaoran shrugged. " I think we should be wary. Did you bring the cards?"

" Hai." Sakura pulled them out. " I brought five of them. Shield, Windy, Fly, Time, and Sleep."

" Good choices." Syaoran nodded approvingly. " Say…maybe…"

" Hoe?"

" If we could use the Return Card, or the Time Card, to see what happened during the time I couldn't remember…maybe that will give us an idea of whether we're up against something."

" Good idea." Sakura reached for her key. She grabbed again. And again.

" Oh no." She looked at Syaoran in horror. " My key!"

" Did you take it off and leave it at home?" Syaoran asked.

" I never take it off!" Sakura looked panicked. " I must have dropped it when I collided with this boy on my way here…"

Alarmed now, Syaoran quickly grabbed his keys. " Let's go search."

" Hai." Sakura started out. Halfway out, Syaoran suddenly doubled back in, reaching for his laisen board and sword tassel. " Just in case." He told Sakura, who nodded.

As the door shut, the minx suddenly shook awake. It looked about the house. Then, with another shake, it transformed into Wukong.

" Aiya." He shook his head. " Nezha's pretty good. Though I would prefer he took the pains to ensure that the _boy remains in the house!_ Now I have to find the child and make sure he gets out of Bajie's way." He looked around the apartment for inspiration, scratching at the back of his hand, before snickering to himself and disappearing.

oO

The sky suddenly darkened with clouds, but it was so fast it was obvious it was supernatural. Yue quickly transformed into his true form and prepared, not sure what he was facing. The winds blew around him, and the air suddenly went from hot to cold.

There was a sound of raucous laughing, and from the clouds came the ugliest being Yue had ever seen, carrying a rake. Yue's shields did nothing against it; it struck at him and he fell unconscious to the ground.

Pigsy, happy that his work was over so soon, returned to his altar to continue his feast. He snorted when he sensed something was wrong.

" Un?" He looked around, wondering. " Something's missing…the peach!"

After cursing Wukong for a while, Bajie shrugged to himself and restarted his devouring session of the altar offerings.


	4. Chapter 4

Friends from the Sky

The Twins

Nezha had to go all the way to Mount Olympus, because no one saw this thing before. Apollo was trying to communicate with Delphi, or at least appearing to. He might simply be searching for young women.

" Oh yes, the Clow Key. I thought it was in Japan. What were you doing there?"

Nezha preferred to keep that to himself.

" What does it do?"

" Well, in the old days there was this man named Clow Reed. His mother was Chinese and his father was…Welsh, I think? I am not certain. But the point is, he was a sorcerer, and was the first to combine eastern and western magic to produce a pack of cards, which he called the Clow Cards…a rather narcissistic act, I think. But this is the key that taps into the power of those cards. The key alone is rather useless. It is very interesting…I thought the key looked different…"

" I got this off a Japanese girl named Kinomoto Sakura."

" Clow's reincarnation is in England, in the form of a child called Eriol Hiriingaziwa. It is possible that the Clow Cards have a new mistress."

" It must be that Kinomoto girl then. Thank you for your help."

" No problem at all. Why are you so interested in the Clow Cards?"

Nezha sighed. Apollo will figure it out anyway. He was the God of Truth, after all. " It is not so much the Clow Cards as Clow's descendant: Li Syaoran."

" Li Syaoran? A very weak sorcerer, in my opinion."

Nezha was a little put out. " He caught my ring."

Apollo was chewing on ambrosia at the moment, something Nezha could not understand because ambrosia was not something one chews on. At any rate, he spat everything out in the most undignified manner when he heard that.

" He _what?_ This boy caught your _ring?_ The Cosmic Ring?"

" Yes."

Apollo stared at him. " When did this happen?"

" Two nights ago. It was that wretched Monkey Buddha. He made me drop my ring, and the boy caught it, at night. The Jade Emperor asked the Dreamwitch Meng Po to make him forget about the incident, but we are still trying to figure it out."

" That has got to be the most outrageous story I have ever heard, but knowing the Buddha you speak of, I should not be surprised. Though this promises to be quite intriguing, if not outright problematic."

" The Jade Emperor sent me to observe this child." Nezha added. " Sakura Kinomoto appears to know him very well. She was on her way to see him when I stole this from her."

" They are all magicians, but magicians should not be able to catch an immortal weapon, especially not like that." Apollo looked grave. " The boy should have been dead."

" He may or may not be a demon." Nezha blinked. " He does not appear to be one. Demons often do not come in forms of a child, and they do not grow. Plus, he should have reverted back into his original form when he was unconscious." He did not want to elaborate on why Syaoran was unconscious.

Apollo coughed once, and pondered a little on this development.

" I will speak to my sister about this." Apollo finally said. " We will keep it low for now. She might even want to come to Japan in some guise, if you do not mind…"

" No, we can probably use some help, though we would appreciate if your King does not hear about this. The fewer people know, the better."

" Of course."

" I shall have to get going then. Thank you for your help."

" No problem."

Nezha summoned his wheels and hurried back to Japan.

oO

Syaoran and Sakura had looked under every leaf that had fallen on their way past Yukito's house. They also noticed the rapid weather changes, though they did not notice that something came out of the sky.

Still, it was not hard to see something was wrong; the guardian was in his false form, and lying unconscious on the street. It was to their luck, actually, that no one was around to see him.

In a panic, Sakura had rushed over to him, and the two children managed, with a bit of magic, to move Yukito back into the house. From there Sakura left the house to look for Kero and, perhaps, her key and the boy who probably took it "by accident", she insisted. Syaoran remained behind to watch over Yukito.

It was too much of a coincidence to _be _a coincidence. Sakura loses her key when she meets a newcomer. Following that, Yukito gets knocked unconscious. The weather changes from hot to cold and back to hot in the interval of about three minutes. Syaoran's dilemma with returning to Hong Kong, the thirty-four somewhat hours of memory-loss which was probably how long he slept, the sudden appearance of a minx in his apartment (the minx would have had to go through the security on the first floor, go up the correct number of stairs, and come to the right apartment, all of which takes a little more than mere chance) and now he is stuck in Japan, as long as Yue does not wake up.

Which he is not. Probably why Yukito was unconscious too.

Syaoran sighed and used his long-distance phone card to dial Hong Kong from Yukito's residence.

" Wei?" Syaoran's aunt answered.

" This is Xiao Lang." Syaoran sighed. " Is Mother home?"

" Oh yes, she's right here. Hold on. How are you doing, by the way?"

" I'm fine, as can be anyway. I have something very important to tell her."

" Of course. Here she is."

" Hello? Xiao Lang?"

" Mother, I have some…trouble."

" What?"

Syaoran began telling her of everything that happened so far. " And now Yue's unconscious."

He heard a moan. Yukito shifted a little, and there was a pale glow before Yue appeared in his place, wincing and holding his neck.

" Oh, now he's awake. Uh…" Syaoran suddenly realized that he was currently in Yue's house, using Yue's phone, for what would appear to Yue to have no reason at all. On the other hand, it seemed Yue had other things to worry about. " He is definitely injured. Daijoubu?"

Yue did not answer. His aura felt very weak, and wounded. " What are you doing here?" He asked.

Ignoring his mother for now, Syaoran explained. " Sakura and I found you outside. We brought you in. Sakura is getting Kero right now." He thought it best that Sakura tell Yue she lost the key. Yue was not very temperamental, but an injury can make anyone go through a personality change, and Syaoran did not want to bear the brunt of it.

" This sounds to me like some plot to keep you in Tomoeda." Syaoran's mother said through the phone. " A plot outside the government's objectives. Which is notably better, but no less troublesome."

Only Li Yelan would think a magical problem was better than a government. Though Yelan personally dealt with governments, so she might know better.

" Wish I could say we were getting ahead of ourselves." Syaoran muttered. " In any case, I think I will be staying in Tomoeda for a little while longer." He waved the long-distance calling card at Yue so Yue would know, but the guardian did not appear to see it. " What happened?" He asked.

" I was—" Yue winced, " Attacked by this…demon from the clouds."

" Who was this demon?"

" I do not know. It had a head that resembled a swine…and it carried the heaviest rake. It struck me with it. That is all I know."

" A pig-demon with a rake?" Syaoran blinked. " That sounds like…Zhu Bajie! But they are just legends! Plus, even if Pigsy is real, he would not attack you like that! You never offended him…did you?"

" I never had the opportunity." Yue glared at me. " Especially given, I never believed him to be real."

" Might be someone dressed up as Zhu Bajie." Yelan suggested. " It is quite possible."

Syaoran related this possibility to Yue, who did not really care because he was injured.

" Why did you let Sakura go out alone?" Yue demanded, somewhat angrily. " After what happened?"

Suddenly struck by this, Syaoran blanched. He fell silent.

" Do not listen to him." His mother quickly said. " You are not responsible for her security all of the time. It is wrong for him to demand this of you."

Syaoran did not hear her. He immediately hung up, and rushed out the door without another word. The time that passed should have been enough for Sakura to be back by now…or was it? Heart beginning to race, Syaoran began running in the direction of the Kinomoto residence.

On his back was a cricket. It had been there since he left the apartment with Sakura. As soon as he crossed the street, the cricket jumped off his back and transformed into a monkey, before transforming again into a man.

Syaoran was ignorant of any of this. His only thought was to get to Sakura. Yue was right; how could he have overlooked this?

A flash of black, and Syaoran fell back on his behind. Frenzied with worry, he looked up and glared at the man he just collided with.

" Gomen nasai," He hurriedly muttered, and got up to resume his course, but the man held on to his arm.

" Where are you off to in such a hurry?" The man asked pleasantly.

" I need to get to a friend—"

" That girl?" The man looked rather thin and monkey-like. " She just passed by a minute ago and disappeared into her house. What is your hurry?"

Syaoran blinked, processing the information. Sakura reached her home? He looked ahead, and saw the girl leave the gates and enter the sidewalk, pausing when she caught sight of the two of them.

Syaoran realized the man held his arm in a tight grip. " Let me go!" He yelled desperately, yanking. The man instantly let go and snickered.

" Easy now lad! No one's here to hurt you!" Still laughing, the man continued on his way. Syaoran stood there, trembling for a moment, then rushed to Sakura, who was already on her way to meet him.

" Daijoubu?" Syaoran asked.

" You're asking me?" Sakura blinked. " What are you doing out here? Is Yukito-san awake?"

" Yue's awake, and he was attacked by this person dressed up as Pigsy. I ran here to make sure you were alright." Syaoran bent over, panting. For some reason his heart was still pounding. Kero hovered next to him.

" Hey, gaki, nothing happened at all. I didn't even sense anything. Can't believe Yue got attacked…"

" Did you find the key?" Syaoran interrupted, straightening in an instant.

Sakura looked solemn, and silently shook her head. " I think someone must have taken it…"

" It was Li Neng. I knew it from the start. That boy you saw. I had hoped to be a little optimistic and prayed it was merely dropped on the street, but now we know. We better get back to Yukito's house." Syaoran turned around. Sakura and Kero glanced at each other, then followed him.

oO

It was not every day that Eriol Hiriingaziwa gets a visit from Artemis, the Chaste Goddess of the Hunt. In fact, not even Clow Reed had the fortune of having such a visitor.

Then again, Clow Reed did not have a descendant who could catch Nezha's Cosmic Ring.

" He what?" Eriol stared at her dumbly. He hoped she would pardon him for acting this way.

It appeared she was in a forgiving mood. Toward men, at any rate.

" I said, you ignorant boy, that Li Syaoran caught Li Nezha's Ring. Which means that he may not be as mortal as we hope. If he is not, he will have to be removed from this realm, or worse, if need be."

Eriol did not want that. He did want to figure out what was going on, however, and immediately set to get ready.

" He won't be sent to Fengdu, the Chinese Hell, would he?"

" How should I know? Hurry up!" The goddess barked. Eriol hastily gathered his things, called upon the guardians. The goddess waved her hand and they were in Tomoeda, at his mansion.

Artemis instantly disappeared, presumably to look for the boy, and Eriol unpacked his things. His mind whirled at the concept of his little descendant catching the heavy Cosmic Ring. It was too surreal. There was no way…

But Li Syaoran had always been special. He was a special child, with a special mind, and if his magic had appeared somewhat lacking, perhaps this is merely proof there was more to him.

Much more to him.

Eriol paused, shaking his head. He would never have known. Li Syaoran was always his "cute little descendant". Sakura had always been where the magic will go, and where the magic will pass on. Syaoran was just a bystander.

Thinking to himself, he suddenly reached for the phone and began dialing Sakura's phone number. Nakuru and Spinel took a look at him, then went back to their unpacking.

oO

A couple of hours later found Syaoran out on the streets again, this time looking for Li Neng. He first went home to his apartment to look again, in case Sakura did drop it there. Sakura remained with Yue in case they were attacked again.

He was too concerned about Sakura and the missing key to even feel his exhaustion, or how unfair the whole thing was. The idea that he could survive the danger when Yue barely did was ludicrous, but Syaoran did not realize it. The minx did, and was very outraged. It insisted on staying with him, and Syaoran was forced to carry the animal while running around, waving his lasin board and trying to find Li Neng.

Finally unable to move anymore, Syaoran stopped, dropping the little animal on the sidewalk. Only then did he notice that he was breathing in heavy pants. It was hopeless. The board showed nothing. Li Neng was nowhere to be found.

" Gaki." Syaoran growled. " Where did you take Sakura's key?" His leg throbbed. He rubbed it absent-mindedly.

He felt very alone. It has been a long time since he was so alone. The air suddenly felt cold, which was strange in the middle of a heat wave. The minx began pawing at his leg and he picked it up and cuddled it to him, wanting the comfort.

" What is going on?" He wondered, as Tomoeda suddenly seemed to encase itself in a fog.

oO

Adachigahara was not hungry, but with all the talk that had been circling around the gods as of late, she was inquisitive enough to wish to examine a child from another point of view. Benten apparently wanted her out of it, which meant that this boy was _really _special. And special boys (and girls) often mean a good dish in the long run.

She had managed to convince Nai No Kami to leave Tomoeda alone for this one. The earthquake gods have a strict schedule, and usually are not softened by pleas. But Adachigahara never asked them before, and most of the earthquake gods were quite curious as well. Nai No Kami was not, but now it does not matter.

The boy was starting to shiver. Adachigahara landed next to him, but he did not see her. The minx stared at her, but it was impossible. She was invisible.

Suddenly, the boy froze and did not move. The minx wiggled out of his grasp and hissed at her.

Astonished, Adachigahara retreated a step, and was horrified when the minx began to transform. When done, the Monkey stood in all his glory before her.

" Ai! A demoness! Look and see who I am!" And without warning, the cudgel was in his hands and he was swinging it at her.

Screaming, Adachigahara ducked and whirled around to flee. Wukong, furious, chased after her. The boy must have frozen due to one of Wukong's spells, the demoness thought as she ran for her life. As she ran, a beam of light shone between her and the monkey, and a goddess appeared.

" Buddha," The goddess held out a hand, " Cease your anger."

" Hoh! Amaterasu, defending demons now, are you?"

" She is no ordinary demon." Amaterasu replied. " She still has her uses. Adachigahara is not here to harm the boy, and I vow the child will come to no harm as long as we know him to be harmless."

" Hoh! You Japanese. Alright then, for your sake I will spare that wretched demoness. But send a message to all the deities and demons alike. I am with Li Syaoran. I will watch over Li Syaoran, along with Li Nezha. _No one _is to come near him without my permission, or Nezha's. Is that clear."

" Hai, Great Sage."

" Go go go!" Wukong shooed her, and, turning back into a minx, disappeared to look for his charge. Adachigahara and Amaterasu shared a look.

" You were lucky this time, demoness." Amaterasu told her sternly. Adachigahara bowed her head meekly. " The monkey is known for more than his skills. He has a strict temper, one you do not want to cross. And Li Nezha is here as well…that means this child is off-limits to the likes of you."

" I merely wanted to see him." Adachigahara sulked.

" What you wanted is of no importance." Amaterasu replied. " You should not have come to the boy in such a manner. You frightened him, and the monkey nearly killed you. Return to your haven, and remain there this time. If this is important you will be informed accordingly."

The beam of light took Amaterasu away, and Adachigahara quickly left, in case the monkey, who had been known to do that, was lying in wait.

Wukong hurried back to the boy and released him from the spell. Syaoran looked around, confused at the sudden warmth, and stroked the minx in relief. He could feel the little animal's heart against his shoulder, beating more quickly than his own, but steady and calm.

And then someone came up behind him.

Syaoran whirled around, his heart pounding. It was only a boy…who looked twelve or thirteen years old. He was carrying something in his hand.

" Gomen," The boy blinked, " But I am looking for a girl with green eyes and on rollerblades. Have you seen her? Her name is Kinomoto Sakura."

" Li Neng?" Li Syaoran blinked, his mind not wrapping entirely around this fact.

" Hai. How did you know?"

" She lost her key. Is that…"

" Oh, hai." Li Neng opened his hand to reveal the pendant. " I found it on the sidewalk when she left and have been trying to look for her ever since. Can you give this to her?"

Syaoran took it wordlessly. Li Neng turned around. " Arigatou!" Waving, he walked off in the other direction, leaving Syaoran alone on the block.

Relieved, Syaoran began running in the direction of Yukito's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Friends from the Sky

The New Student

School began with swarming students and students yelling at each other, pretty much like every other year. Li Syaoran received no more trouble from the government because now the entire world was more occupied with the Middle East (again). It did not really matter because Yue was out of commission when it came to transporting the boy. Whatever attacked Yue wounded him badly, and besides waking up to yell at Syaoran for inconsiderately leaving Sakura in danger, Yue did not wake up again. Even had the government been insistent, Syaoran would have been quite unable to leave.

But the school atmosphere had changed, though not in the way one would expect. As soon as Syaoran entered school grounds Yamazaki and another boy, Yoshi, came up to him and greeted him. This was a little odd, because normally Yamazaki would be more engrossed in telling stories than saying hi to him, and his greetings often went along the lines of simply adding Syaoran into his audience. Yoshi usually ignored Syaoran except for a mere eye glance of acknowledgement.

After the summer's warning, Syaoran at first felt a little threatened. Especially when Yamazaki suddenly took him by the arm and began leading him deeper into the crowd. The grip was not tight, but it was firm with a purpose, and Syaoran was not sure if he should shake it off or not.

It became clear, however, as the boys of his grade decided to suddenly socialize with him, that they were keeping him out of the view of the police cars that lined around the school. Realizing this, Syaoran suddenly felt very warm inside. It was a futile attempt to protect him if he needed it; a child's idea of hiding something precious to them, but it was a touching attempt nonetheless. The boys were old enough, perhaps, to realize this would not work, but they were also too young to come up with any better ideas.

Things got a little awkward because Syaoran was not used to talking so much. They asked how his summer was and he shrugged, not willing to say much about it. He asked how their summers were, and everyone started chattering very loudly. One said something about going to France, another said something about going to Brazil. And, chattering in this loud manner, the boys managed to shepherd Syaoran into the building without any of the adults noticing.

He tried to look around for Sakura. He could not find her anywhere, and the boys were not leaving him alone, so he dropped that endeavor. The classroom smelled like detergent and bleach, making him wrinkle his nose in distaste. Safe within the shelter of the school, the boys visibly relaxed.

" Whatever you do, Li-san," Yamazaki seemed to heave a sigh of relief, " _Don't _come late to class."

" Don't get hundreds on all your tests either." Said another. " Gives them reason to look."

Syaoran blinked. " Is it still that bad?"

The boys gave him a glare.

" You think that incident in Kyoto was an _accident?_" Yamazaki exclaimed. He usually made up stories, but Syaoran had a feeling it was the truth this time. " They ganged up on him! He was _lynched!_"

Syaoran shuddered.

" You should have left." Yoshi pointed out grimly.

" I know." Syaoran conceded. " But I could not."

" Were they giving you trouble at the airport?"

" Sort of."

" Hm." Yamazaki frowned. " This isn't going to work for long. What if we have a mole?"

" Maybe you can swim to China."

" Baka! What kind of idea is that?"

Syaoran had to agree with Yamazaki on that one.

" But he could take a boat, right?"

" It is feasible."

Syaoran frowned. He did not like the turn the conversation has taken. Was it really so dire?

Then the teacher came in. Terada called for them all to be seated. Syaoran sat down behind the empty seat, feeling disoriented when he saw it. But as Terada began taking attendance, sounds of footsteps echoed in the hall, and Sakura burst in just as the bell rang.

" Congratulations." Tomoyo whispered to her as she took her seat. " You made it on time."

Sakura giggled. Syaoran suppressed a smile. The day went on normally from then on, until lunch.

" Whoa, another one!" Syaoran heard as he walked out from the classroom with Sakura and Tomoyo. " These people are crazy!"

" You think he's here for Li-kun?"

" He's also a Li,"

" What's going on?" Sakura asked.

" There's this kid in Tomoeda Middle School." Chiharu told Sakura. " Hey, is he your relative?"

" Who?" Syaoran asked, blinking in surprise.

" Guy called Li Neng." Noako frowned. " Guess he's not your cousin then. Doesn't look like you anyway."

" Hey, he's out in the yard. Want to see him?" Rika ran over to the group.

" Sure!" The girls exclaimed happily. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other.

Tomoyo noticed.

" What's wrong?" She asked.

Sakura's hand reached up around her pendant. " Come on, if he's the same one, I should thank him." She smiled.

Syaoran frowned unhappily, but did not speak. He followed the girls out.

oO

" What the blazes are you doing here?"

" I could ask the same of you. Aren't you supposed to be in China?"

" Aren't you supposed to be in Greece?"

" Aw, come. You can tell me."

" You are the God of Love, Cupid. God of Love comes with God of Gossiping."

" As if the Prankster God were any better."

" At least I know how to keep secrets."

" Indeed?"

" Stop hovering over my shoulder. I have an act to maintain."

" You _are _clever enough, though, to maintain this act regardless of my presence."

" Bastard."

" Brat."

" What are you really doing here?"

" Trying to figure out why the East Coast is in such an uproar."

" That is hardly any of your business."

" Pardon me for being curious."

" Go back to shooting your arrows. Konnichiwa, Kamiya-san!"

" Konnichiwa, Li-san!"

" 'Konnichiwa'," Cupid mimicked, still perched on Li Neng's shoulder. " 'Konnichiwa, Kamiya-san!'"

" Quiet, you!"

" Plus, would it not be easier," Cupid rubbed his chin, " If you swept over here as a boy-god rather than a mortal?"

" As I said, none of your business. Now stop perching on my shoulder! When is lunch over?"

" In about fifteen minutes." Kamiya, as the boy probably was called, answered. " Come over and join us!"

" In a minute!" Li Neng searched through his bag.

" What are you looking for?"

" An excuse to get you off, pretty boy."

" Ugh! Who are you calling pretty boy?"

" You _are _the God of Love." Li Neng's lips twitched as he began zipping up his bag. This was the winning statement. " I am certain Psyche would be very interested in learning what her husband was up to. Perhaps, wooing some unfortunate Japanese goddess in her absence?"

Cupid disappeared with a small pop. Li Neng jogged over to the other middle school students. _My reputation has its uses,_ he thought happily.

" Hey guys! What are you all up to?" He asked, now in high spirits.

" We're watching the little ones." The girls told him. The boys just rolled their eyes.

Li Neng looked across the fence. _Uh-oh._

Syaoran was not glaring at him, but his gaze was still pretty intense. Sakura almost looked like an airhead with the way she carried her head, but Neng noticed how the wind was blowing her bangs relentless into her eyes.

_Eyes that can see into the soul._ He thought. _Thought only the Jade Emperor was that annoying._

Li Neng laughed when one of the girls poked through the fence.

" Hey Daidouji-san!" The girl was a sixth grader. " How was your summer?"

" Pretty good!" Daidouji smiled. " How was Indonesia?"

" It was crazy!" The girl laughed.

" Come on over." The boy beckoned to the rest.

The children looked at each other before heading for the gate. Tomoyo followed them.

" Poor kid." Kamiya told Li Neng. " A Chinese around here. He's a good kid. Hopefully nothing happens to him."

_Ah, yes, that._ Li Neng glared at the back of his eyelids. Normally, he would be blaming the one holding the grudge, namely China, but he would have to agree that it _is _pretty hard to let go of a grudge when the subject in question refuses to apologize. It would be even harder when that same subject adamantly condones their mistakes to begin with. _Amazing how mortals think,_ he thought. _And I thought the Mayans were strange._

" They're not going to arrest the kid with normal police," One of the smarter looking girls said to Kamiya, " Don't know why those elementary schoolkids are protecting him from the normal police. They'd have government agents storm his house. Duh."

_Hope that wretched monkey is listening to all this, in case._ Li Neng knew, however, that when it comes to eavesdropping, Wukong was the best at his game. He was also aware, however, that the conversation was also for him to hear. _When did eleven-year-olds get so crafty? Was _I _so crafty??_

" Konnichiwa!" Li Neng smiled. " We meet again."

" Hai!" Sakura was friendly enough. " How do you like it here so far?"

" We aren't bullying him!" Kamiya laughed. " Right, Li-san?"

" Not yet." Syaoran's stern expression relaxed enough so that while he was not actually smiling, they could tell he was joking.

" Kami-sama, did you just crack a—!" Syaoran glared at the girl, who merely giggled.

" Not the joking type?" Li Neng asked.

" Li-san, this kid has got to be the most serious dude I've ever met." Kamiya slung his arm around Li Neng's shoulders. " Good thing you're here. I'd almost think all Chinese kids are like him."

Li Neng looked at Syaoran, who was wrinkling his nose. _How cute!_ He thought. And then _Oh god, now I sound like one of those rainbow girls…damn, I spent _way _too much time with them…_

" Arigatou," Syaoran was saying dryly. Kamiya, not swayed in the least, merely laughed at him. Unlike the girls, the boys were actually all in seventh and eighth grades, old enough to be impassive toward Syaoran's display of maturity.

" How long have you been in Japan?" Li Neng asked. " Were you born here?"

" Iie. I was born in Hong Kong. I came here about a year ago." Syaoran replied.

" Do you have any siblings?"

" Hai."

" Which schools did they go to?"

" They're still in China." Kamiya told Li Neng.

" Ah."

" What about you?" Syaoran asked. " Where do you live?"

" On the east side." Li Neng smiled. " You?"

" The north apartments. Where in China?"

" Oh, from—"

" Eek!" Sakura cried, jumping. " That was the biggest grasshopper I've ever seen!"

_Wukong…_

" Hey, let me see if I can catch that!" Kamiya cried enthusiastically, diving for the grasshopper. Syaoran jumped out of the way as the grasshopper tried to land on his shoe, figuring he should let Kamiya have the honor. The grasshopper was more intent, though, on landing on Li Neng.

_Figures._ Li Neng gently pried the grasshopper off his shoulder.

" Whoa, that was a long jump." Tomoyo noted.

" Yeah, these things—"

The girl was brutally interrupted when there was a suddenly crack in the sky followed by an eardrum-shattering explosion not a split-second later, indicating the bolt had struck very close to them. Sakura and Tomoyo shrieked in alarm.

_What the blazes is Takahikone doing???_ Li Neng wondered, with not a small amount of frustration. _Running down the stairs at this time of the day? _And then it began raining brutally.

The grasshopper was lost, probably washed away. _Serves him right,_ Li Neng thought. _Though I have to talk to Mr. Thunder. And they call me a boy-god—this kid is much more immature…_

" Come on!" Kamiya urged, and Li Neng ran with him to the dryness of the indoors while Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo ran to the elementary school building.

oO

" So what do you think?"

" Seems nice."

" Seems pretty interested in Li-san over here." Noako looked. " Say, can we call you Syaoran, or something? That way it makes things easier. And we are friends, after all."

Syaoran shrugged. He felt a little warm inside, but that was soon replaced by the dread he felt earlier when he remembered Noako's comment. _Seems pretty interested in Li-san over here._ Was he just being paranoid?

" Really cute too," Chiharu was saying, causing all the girls except Sakura to start giggling. Sakura just laughed uncomfortably. Syaoran tried to feel encouraged by that, but he could not summon the will to.

_Times are getting dangerous._ He thought. Certainly, everything appears the same, but he could not help but feel, deep in his gut, that something was about to go wrong.

Where his instincts are concerned, such feelings never fail to come true.

_I have to get out of Japan…_

oO

" You keep Mr. Takahikone under wraps, you hear me?" Nezha growled at Amaterasu. " You rein him in, or I swear, the next time he does something so dangerous again, I will personally peel his flesh off his bones!"

" Chill out!" Takahikone snapped. " What the hell is wrong with you?"

" Quiet." Amaterasu admonished the boy. " You are at fault. You should not have angered the dog, and certainly should not have chosen the stairs. It was dangerous for all the mortals in the area."

" He still doesn't have to go all berserk on me!"

" Berserk?" Nezha glared at the boy incredulously. " Do you have any idea just how berserk I am capable of being, young man?"

" Enough from you, Child of Thunder." Amaterasu turned to Nezha. " Your Highness, I apologize for his misdemeanor. I assure you this will never happen again."

" It better not. Not while I am here. Once Li Syaoran returns to Hong Kong, you can sink Japan for all I care, but while that boy is here you are not going to hinder our investigation efforts. Is that clear?"

" Yes, Your Highness." Amaterasu bowed her head a little.

Takahikone huffed and sulked, folding his little arms and glaring at the cloud below them. Nezha grabbed the front of the ring and jumped off the ground, summoning the fire wheels under his feet and flew down. Anger spent, he ignored the pelting rain that was slowly dying. In an effort to draw less attention, the gods responsible for Japan had to keep the rain for the rest of the school day, which frustrated him to no end. As he came down, he saw Syaoran walking home alone.

_Hm._ He thought. _How come he did not go with Sakura and Tomoyo?_

Shrinking himself into a small, slightly glowing bead, he fell gently on Syaoran's bookbag.

" Great Sage!" He hissed. " Great Sage! I know you are here!"

The miniature form of the monkey popped into existence next to him.

" You took care of the kid?" Wukong guessed.

" Idiots." Nezha nodded in affirmation. " How is the boy?"

" Stressed." Wukong gave him what could only be a flat glare. " Kids worried that the mortals around here would lynch him the longer he stays."

" Unless he plans to stay here for the rest of his life, I doubt he has to worry about that." Nezha looked up at the back of the boy's neck. " Ah? What is that?"

" You noticed it too?"

" Would never have had I not shrunk to this size and stared at it from this angle." Nezha looked at the Buddha. " You _do _have your ways."

The monkey merely laughed.

" Now what is that?"

" Tattoo? Though obviously if the kid doesn't shave his head, it's probably not a tattoo."

" That is an odd birthmark." Nezha inclined his head. " Looks like a wolf."

" Hey! Maybe that's why he has that ridiculous name."

" A wolf? Do you think he is a wolf demon? Wolf demon spawn?"

" There is no demon blood in him." The Buddha replied. " Trust me. I would know."

" Hm. How about this. You try to figure out what that birthmark is about. I return as Li Neng."

" Sure." The monkey bowed. " I'll take care of things here."

" Oh, by the way, the Greeks are being annoying again."

" How so?"

" Cupid."

" Oh good grief." Wukong shook his head. " That's your forte. I'm not going to deal with those guys. I'll just work on making sure the kid here doesn't get fried."

" Good luck." Nezha jumped off the bookbag and popped away.


	6. Chapter 6

Friends from the Sky

Mortal Problems

It was a calm Saturday morning. School had started two weeks ago, and Li Neng had made quite a few friends. He did not have another chance to approach Li Syaoran or the little Card Mistress, so it was a surprise when all of the sudden he received a phone call from the girl inviting him over to the house.

" We have a barbeque party." She was saying. " Um, very American, but it's exciting in its own way. Otou-san made a ton of Korean foods, so I'm inviting everyone I know in the neighborhood."

Li Neng had a feeling that asking her how she got his phone number would appear quite rude, but it was a question that had to be addressed eventually.

" Sure. I'm free. What time is the party?"

" At two." Sakura proceeded to give him directions. Li Neng grabbed a spare piece of paper and wrote them down.

" See you then!"

" Arigatou!" Li Neng hung up. He wondered if Li Syaoran would be there as well. Then again, if Sakura went so far as to invite Li Neng, they must have had too much food.

_Too much food? That is the first._ Li Neng thought. If there was anything he learned about this place, it was that the Japanese were masters of selling tiny portions of food decorated with ribbons and sparkles and charging high prices for the workmanship. It did well for the incomes—the rich were not too far above the poor, and it also did well for fitness—most people would rather save the money than spend it on gluttony. He supposed, however, that American companies would do much to hinder those effects, especially with the beef.

_Ugh, the beef._ Li Neng shook his head. What kind of idiot feeds cows cadavers of their cousins? Cows are not even carnivores! But it goes to show, whoever watched over Britain and Canada knew how to punish. It still makes Japan end up on the short of it though—checking every cow in Japan ended up being more costly than importing from the Americas, where the lovely folks only check one cow out of a thousand.

_Steak?_ He thought. Beef steak. Oh dear. Korean beef is still beef from Canada—

oO

" Yes Mother."

" Seriously, you are eleven years old. You don't have to be so independent yet!"

" I'm fine, Mother. Don't bother my sisters."

" You know they won't mind."

" I know! But still! I'm fine here! I didn't sense anything from the new guy."

" He might simply be hiding his aura."

" True, but he isn't even enrolled in my school."

" He doesn't have to be to hurt you."

" Or hurt Sakura. Though he seems more interested in me."

" Which is why either I can send one of your sisters over, or you could come home. Ultimately, you matter more than any of those wretched things you managed to bring with you."

" But what if it's a fluke? He could still hurt Sakura."

" Xiao Lang, at this rate I don't really care about Sakura. Sakura has the cards, Yue, and Kerberus—"

" Not Yue anymore Mother, Yue—"

" You have nothing."

_Way to put it._ He thought unhappily.

" Now the airports are relaxing slightly after that commotion was over," Yelan went on, " It's your decision. Either you come home, or I send one of your sisters."

" Can I at least finish the school year? I'm already 2 weeks in!"

" Two out of how many _months?_ Xiao Lang—"

" Mother!"

" Xiao Lang, I don't want you in Japan, especially not alone. The Japanese may act all nice and sweet while nothing is going on, but as soon as something goes wrong, they change. You think World War II was a one time event? They still have it in them."

" I know Mother, and so do we. And they won't do anything that stupid."

" You never know. Just earlier they were barking at China over to the east where they found oil under the sea. They demanded the Chinese withdraw their workers because it was Japanese land. Little Japanese, against China? But that did not stop them. Now governments have their ways. Civilians have another. And call it a mother's instinct, but you are my child, not the other way around."

Syaoran sat back on the couch, sighing. " What about that thing that attacked Yue?" He asked.

" You think I'm going to let you stay there with that?" Yelan snapped. " Which is it, Xiao Lang?"

Syaoran looked down. The mink waddled its way to him.

" Annoy my sisters." Syaoran mumbled.

Sensing her son's mood, Yelan spoke gently, " Xiao Lang, I am proud of you. I'm just a mother, you know. One day you'll do great things, but right now you're still a young child."

Syaoran did not answer.

" I'll send Fuutie over."

" Okay."

" Take it easy over there, alright? You know how the students there clabber over grades. You're smart and you're doing well."

" Yes, Mother."

" Alright, I'll leave you alone now." Yelan sounded much more cheerful now that she is sending a daughter over to protect Syaoran.

" Bye Mother."

" Bye Xiao Lang."

Syaoran hung up and sighed. Fuutie was the sister that would not shy away from using magic in public, probably the reason why his mother chose her. Things are bound to get interesting, and Syaoran was not looking forward to it.

The mink pawed at his leg. Syaoran reached down and picked it up and cradled it, taking in the comfort it gave.

They were both startled when the phone rang.

" Mother again?" Syaoran picked it up. " Wei?"

" Er…Syaoran-kun?" Sakura's voice sounded confused.

" Oh." Syaoran shook his head. " I thought you were—" that did not sound tactful, " Never mind. Ohayo."

" Ohayo…um, do you want to come over later this afternoon? We're having a barbeque."

" A barbeque?" Syaoran frowned. " That's a first."

" Un…we have lots of food, and Otou-san is cooking them Korean style. You're not afraid of spiciness, right?"

" Spicy?" Syaoran's mouth watered as he remembered the Szechuan restaurants he went to as a child. _Szechuan yields beauties,_ his mother loved saying. " Iie, I'm not afraid of spicy foods."

" OK. You want to come over at around two? That's when we're starting."

At this, Syaoran suddenly hesitated.

" Onegai!" Sakura begged. " It's not the same without you!"

_No kidding._ Syaoran thought, and he was certain others would agree, though in a less flattering way. He wanted to get away from the phone calls from Hong Kong though, so he set his jaw. " Sure."

" Alright!" Sakura sounded genuinely delighted. " I'll see you in a few hours?"

" Hai."

" Alright. Ja!"

" Ja…"

Hanging up, Syaoran looked at the mink.

" Well," He said.

oO

Syaoran was in unusually low spirits when he arrived at the barbeque, especially upon seeing Li Neng there. The other boy was pleasant enough, and even ventured as to act somewhat brotherly to him. Touya seemed sensitive to Syaoran's feelings this time, and acted a little hospitable. Syaoran could not tell if it was because Sakura somehow threatened her brother, of if Touya felt it prudent not to show his dislike of Syaoran in front of Li Neng, who for all intents and purposes looked a little more formidable compared to Syaoran and his childish frame.

There were many people there—Touya's friends, Kamiya, Li Neng, a group of people from their middle school, the elementary school kids, as well as some of their parents. It was a pretty big party, and the yard was not large enough to fit everyone, so most of the people had to eat inside while Fujitaka tackled the grill outside. For some reason Yukito wanted to talk to him, but for an equally unfathomable reason Syaoran did not feel like listening.

_I must be depressed._ Syaoran thought. _Is this what depression feels like? Go figure._

How could he not be depressed? His mother is going to send his sister over. Sure, he missed them, but his sisters have their own businesses in China. Syaoran began to think that he should have gone home instead. He was acting like a selfish brat, staying here and forcing Fuutie to come.

" Hey," Li Neng caught up with him just as he sat down carrying his second plate of food. " You seem awfully quiet."

" I usually am." Syaoran replied.

Li Neng smiled kindly. " Yeah, but you look almost glum. Unless Kamiya-san forgot to mention another detail.

Syaoran did not smile—he rarely did, but his expression softened a little. Maybe feeling guilty forced him to let his guard down, but he really did not want to be so uptight anymore. Just for now… " Iie, just a lot on my mind."

Li Neng sat down across from him and spoke in Mandarin. " You live here alone? Seriously?"

Syaoran nodded.

" Must be scary, especially now. China's gotten better and that has Japan on edge."

" That has everyone on edge. Even the US."

" Yeah. Why don't you go back?"

" Well, I can ask the same of you. Why did you come?"

Li Neng smiled. " I'm not staying here for long. Half a year, a year at most. You've been here for too long for this to be a mere transfer program. Unless there are two-year transfer programs? Plus, I have yet to hear of a transfer program between _elementary _schools."

Syaoran swallowed. How was he going to explain this?

" Syaoran-kun!"

_Thank Heavens for interruptions—_

" Sakura," Syaoran looked at her. Her smile was contagious, " Your father is a good cook."

Sakura laughed. " You aren't eating though."

" Well, we were talking." Li Neng told her.

" Hai." Sakura smiled at Li Neng, who smiled back. " Everything's fine here, right?"

" Hai."

" Well, I'll go look after the others." Sakura left with another dazzling smile.

Li Neng turned to Syaoran. " Got a crush?" He winked.

Syaoran choked and was glad he said it in Mandarin. " What makes you say that?"

" You smiled." Li Neng laughed. " You never smiled before, except at Sakura."

Syaoran huffed. Then, " It's that obvious?"

" Hell yeah."

" It's not going to work." Syaoran muttered. " She's Japanese."

" Your family like that?"

" Not my immediate family. My mother's pretty loose about this, especially since…" Well, he could not very well tell Li Neng that Sakura was a Card Mistress, " Well, she met Sakura in person. But the rest of my family would have a lot to say about that."

" You're lucky it's the rest of your family and not your mother." Li Neng tilted his head. " What about your father?"

Syaoran hesitated. " He's dead."

" Oh."

Syaoran lowered his head. " Has been my whole life."

" What happened? Accident?"

Syaoran hesitated again. " Don't know, actually."

" Oh…"

Syaoran rolled his head around a little to alleviate the stiffness building up in his neck.

" Hey, who wants karaoke?" Touya yelled. The high school kids swarmed into the living room. " I got some songs by Utada, some English songs if any of you language dorks want it."

" Hey Syaoran-kun!" Sakura laughed. " You want to sing too?"

Syaoran stared at her, feeling a pressure at the base of his head as he did so. " Uh…iie. Arigatou."

" Oh come on!" Tomoyo joined Sakura in persuading the boy. " You too, Li Neng!"

" I don't know any Japanese songs."

" We have Chinese songs." Sakura announced.

" You do?" Syaoran looked surprised.

" Hai!" Sakura laughed. " Very few though. We also have some Korean songs."

" You sure we won't annoy the hell out of your friends?" Li Neng asked.

" Well, Touya's friends are nice,"

" Even if Oni-chan isn't!"

" I'll pass." Syaoran waved it off. " Besides, I have a headache."

_Oh blast. Did I just—_

" Hoe?" Sakura looked at him, worried. " Are you alright, Syaoran-kun? Do you want to go lie down?"

_Lie down _where Syaoran wanted to laugh. He was not sure if Sakura's bright pink room was good for him right now, and he was not entering Fujitaka or Touya's bedroom.

" I have some aspirin," Sakura offered.

" It's going to get pretty loud down here," Tomoyo pointed out.

On second thought, he will brave whatever Sakura came up with.

" I think I'll go lie down," Syaoran told her wearily, " Hopefully this goes away."

Sakura led him upstairs. He did not get a good look at Touya's room, but he knew it was not pink, and the bed, soft as it was, did not help much with the pounding in his head.

oO

The first thing Li Neng did was make sure it was not the monkey who was causing the headache. The Great Sage had caused his share of stomachaches by going into the actual stomach and fooling around. However, this time the pain was not caused by the Buddha.

Heading to the bathroom so he could safely astro-project, Nezha quickly sought Wukong out.

" Not you then." He declared as soon as he saw the mink. " Our subject has a headache."

" Stressed." The mink declared after morphing into the monkey. " His sister's coming over and the kid isn't happy about that."

" I would think he would be happier. He seems lonely around here."

" Me too." Wukong replied. " But he is a responsible kid. He does not want to bother his siblings too much. Though that's no reason to get a headache over it!"

" What happened here earlier?"

" Just a call. And then that Kinomoto girl called, just in time."

" Ah. I better get back before someone discovers," Nezha turned around.

" Oh, ah, Amaterasu sent one of her messengers by earlier today."

" What?"

" Said it's going to…ah, be a little unfavorable."

" What would be?"

" Apparently, the weather, from what I could glean from the stuttering."

Nezha stared at him.

oO

The aspirin did not work fast enough.

_I am too young for this._ Syaoran thought as he steadied himself. Fujitaka was supporting him while Touya got him a glass of water.

" I don't think it's your food, Otou-san." Touya commented to Fujitaka. Syaoran shook his head in agreement and flushed the toilet.

" Gomen nasai,"

" Nonsense." Fujitaka helped Syaoran straighten. " It's not your fault."

Unfortunately, Syaoran felt like he was going to be sick again. He uttered a pained moan.

" Kuso." Touya felt his sweaty forehead. " He looks like a corpse."

" I hope it isn't allergies." Fujitaka remarked worriedly. Syaoran shook his head. His limbs suddenly gave out and the older man had to catch him.

" Whoa, easy there," Fujitaka slid an arm under Syaoran's knees and lifted him.

Sakura and Li Neng waited at the doorway.

" Is he going to be okay?" Sakura asked.

" I think we should call the hospital."

" Does he carry his passport?" Fujitaka asked as Touya went to dial.

" Does he still need a passport?" Sakura asked.

" Don't know. Is he registered as a resident?"

" Well he goes to school here,"

" That doesn't mean anything. He might have a visa for studying here, that's all. Doesn't mean the country's responsible for him without documents. Oh well, we'll worry about that later."

Murmurs could be heard outside, " Chinese kid sick…" " Poor darling…" while Touya yelled at the phone, " Yes, he's sick. He passed out. Huh?"

Fujitaka carried Syaoran to Touya's room. Syaoran was actually still awake, but the light hurt his eyes and he had to keep them closed. He gave Fujitaka's hand a squeeze to show his gratitude.

Sakura and Tomoyo came to his side.

" What happened?" Sakura was dismayed.

_That's what I'd like to know._

Touya entered the room later. " They say they're coming."

" Alright." Fujitaka nodded. " Why don't you all go downstairs and hang out with your friends? I'll stay with him."

Yamazaki and Kamiya came up, followed by Yukito and Chiharu.

" Whoa, were you sick bad." Yamazaki commented. " They say that when you get really nervous you can go into shock."

" He was nervous?"

Chiharu glanced at Yamazaki dryly. " Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

Syaoran blinked his eyes at Yukito. " Where's the stuffed animal?"

" Huh?" Kamiya raised his eyebrows.

" Oh…" Sakura looked at Tomoyo anxiously. Knowing Kero, he probably demanded his share of the barbeque long before. Tomoyo nodded and left, most likely to sneak some food into Sakura's room.

" I guess the kids are having their party in my room." Touya observed to Yukito, sounding slightly put out. Syaoran was too sick to care. It was all he could do to remember he did not really want to vomit all over Touya's bed.

Fujitaka smacked Touya on the back of the head lightly, before ruffling it.

" Otou-san!"

Fujitaka chuckled. Touya and Yukito left the room. The father then turned to Sakura.

" I'll stay with him." Sakura declared.

" You sure?"

" Hai."

Tomoyo came back into the room.

" What happened, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran tried to answer. He ended up uttering a strange sound instead.

" Guess we should be quiet." Chiharu noted.

Li Neng looked over at Kamiya.

And then thunder cracked outside and it started pouring.

Li Neng fought the urge to drop his face in his hands. _So that was what they meant._

oO

The ambulance came much later than expected, due to traffic. Syaoran had fallen asleep and did not wake up when the paramedics entered.

" Was he unconscious this entire time?"

" Iie, he fell asleep, I think." Fujitaka told them.

" Pale, let's see, can you wake him up?"

Sakura nudged Syaoran, who woke with an effort.

" What did you give him?"

" Aspirin. He said he had a headache."

" Alright, what is his name? Age? Birthday?"

Sakura supplied all the answers.

" Hey kid," The paramedic smiled at Syaoran. " How are you feeling?"

Syaoran writhed a little. He still felt sick and tired, though his headache was gone.

" Come on, get the stretcher up here."

" What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked.

" Don't know yet. Have to take him to the emergency room first."

They lifted the boy onto a stretcher and carried him down. Syaoran felt too miserable to be embarrassed.

" Maybe we should call his parents?" Fujitaka suggested.

_That would go over well._ Syaoran thought sarcastically. Fuutie was on her way here already, or at least packing. He could imagine his mother's reaction.

" I don't have their phone number." Sakura told Fujitaka miserably.

And then he was out of the house. The pouring rain was cold now, showing signs of the fall. One of the paramedics carried an umbrella over him, but the rocking of the stretcher made him so ill he had to vomit yet again.

And then the ambulance sirens and shaking made him vomit again.

And again.

And again.

oO

" You cannot blame this on the Cosmic Ring." Nezha glared. " Cosmic Rings do not make people nauseous. They kill people, or they give headaches, but they do not affect the digestive tract."

" But the brain affects the digestive tract."

" But it did not hit his brain! He caught it!"

Uke-Mochi folded her arms. " Well, I cannot say. I am no expert on vomiting. I only vomited once and Tsukiyomi went berserk. I never had a chance to vomit properly again."

" You planned to serve him your vomit for dinner. I can hardly sympathize there."

" He invited himself over. And you know I hate cooking."

" You were still a lousy hostess."

" This is not about me." The Food Goddess glared back. " Listen, nausea can be caused by a lot of things. You can get nauseous simply because you ate greasy foods during a headache. If the child is stressed out for some reason, that barbeque may be a factor, but mostly it might just be because the child happens to be sick, alright? We are not responsible for every little thing that goes wrong down there. The rainstorm was unfortunately scheduled long before Takahikone decided to skip down the stairs ahead of time. Just because that one kid is irresponsible does not give you the right to go around accusing everyone of meddling in your affairs. Besides, I hate cooking, as I mentioned before. What makes you think I would whip something up specifically to target the boy?" And as she said this a hamburger leaked out of a cut in her body where long ago Tsukiyomi had slashed at her. Following the hamburger toppled several sesame chicken strips.

Nezha stared, dumbfounded. " You are _still _propagating food?"

Uke-Mochi threw him a dirty look.

" Fine." Nezha shook his head. " I have to head back down. Crazy Japanese deities," He added.

Uke-Mochi huffed. " As if _you _were much better, meatball!"

" Point taken." Nezha conceded. He flew out.

oO

" Zao Wang Ye!" The Great Sage hollered, scaring the Kitchen God right out of his warm place in the stove. " Lord Zao, it's me!"

" Oh yes, it's you," Lord Zao stammered, " I thought you became a Buddha!"

The monkey chuckled. " I have a favor to ask of you. You know a boy called Li Syaoran?"

" Li Xiao Lang?" Lord Zao scratched his old head. " Yes…you mean the sorcerer? He lives down in Hong Kong. Family is quite rich, though the child seems a little morose all the time. What, did he do something against the temples?"

" He would do that?" Wukong was puzzled.

" Oh no, no, but some of his relatives are less than respectful. Personally, I like the boy. You are not causing him any trouble, are you?"

" Me? Please!" Wukong laughed. " The Third Prince and I are merely looking up on the kid and his background. The Third Prince said Li claimed he did not know his father, and that his father died somehow, or something. Can you remember what happened? Eh?"

" Oh…I cannot remember, Great Sage, seriously, why do you want to know?"

" Why I want to know is none of your business!" The monkey yelled, and his cudgel appeared in his hands. " I know you remember! Or you can go through the files you compiled for Jade Boy up there and find out!"

" Oh oh oh, yes, yes, yes," The Kitchen God stuttered nervously, " I will go, straight there I will go, yes?"

" Okay," The monkey graced him with a sweet smile. " Thank you so much!"

As the Buddha departed, the Kitchen God wondered how the monkey could change his façade like nothing happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Friends from the Sky

Magical Problems

Tohil woke to the sound of the Monkey-twins yelling above him, followed shortly by a crash and a thump of what sounded like a football. The Hero-twins yelled at the apes to shut up, but it was too late.

The Mayan God of Fire heaved himself up angrily. He hated waking up nowadays, since the Mayans no longer sacrificed so there was no longer a supply of fresh blood.

" About time you woke." Xaman-Ek, God of the North, muttered, exasperated. " I have been trying to wake all of you."

" What is it?" Tohil grumbled.

" We have a situation in the east."

" I do not care about the east."

" Well, the east will one day care about you, so you better start caring about them in return." Xaman-Ek folded his arms, annoyed. " The Greek goddess Artemis is already on her way over there. Set is following, not sure why though."

" Whoa." Tohil woke up at that. " Set? Really? What is going on that would rouse that old bastard?"

" I do not know." Xaman-Ek replied. " Nobody is telling me anything. I know that this concerns the Chinese boy-god Prince Nezha, and the monkey, Sun Wukong."

" Really? What happened?"

" Again, I do not know. But for some reason Nezha is in Japan."

" _Japan?_"

" As a mortal."

" As a _mortal?_" Tohil stood. " I want to go check it out. Would you four _shut up!_"

The two pairs of twins silenced.

Tohil disappeared in a burst of flames.

oO

Set entered the mind of the doctor in charge of taking care of the boy. It took several minutes for the possession to work, and when it did Set felt a little disoriented. It has been a while since he possessed a mortal. Their minds were so…feeble.

The doctor looked down at the child. _He is so small._ Set mused.

" Li Xiao Lang, Chinese," _Brat,_ the doctor's instinctive reaction flared. The doctor already had such a low opinion of the boy. His distaste stirred something that surprised Set—this doctor had magic.

" Got a headache prior to this, anyone with him?"

" There was this kid, Li Neng, I think he's his brother or something. Headed to the bathroom."

" Oh," The doctor continued, " Does he have his travel documents?"

" As far as we know, sir, not on him." The nurse announced.

" I can't treat him until I'm sure he can pay the bills. Where are his parents?"

" They aren't here, apparently."

" Well get him out of here until they come." The doctor left the room.

" Doctor?" The nurse looked at the child worriedly. " I think it would be safer for the hospital if we leave him here first. He does not look good, and we may get in trouble."

" Very well." The doctor turned around to say. He had no interest in touching the brat.

The nurse bent over the boy and felt his pulse. Syaoran opened his eyes wearily.

" There, we'll take care of you." The nurse said gently, inclining her head to take a good look at him. " Can you tell me what happened, sweetheart?"

" S—Headache." Syaoran muttered. " Was at a barbeque."

" Hm. Well," The nurse finished counting on her watch, " Your pulse is faster than normal, but it's getting slower. Just relax, honey, alright? Everything will be fine."

Syaoran shut his eyes.

Outside the doctor headed to the restroom. Locking himself in a stall, he began to chant.

" _Powers that be,_

_Set me free,_

_Discard what I detest for me._

_Forces of the day and night,_

_Reveal thy power and thy might!"_

_Oh no you are not._ Set thought vehemently. Charging out of the doctor's body, he chased after the pulse of black energy that radiated from the doctor's fingertips. It sailed out the window, taking the shortcut to the boy's room.

Above, Li Nezha sailed down on his firewheels. Before Set could react, the spear came out of nowhere and knocked the spell to the side, where it collided into an unfortunate opossum.

" What are you doing?" The god demanded. Set hovered back.

" Me?" Set growled. " That was not I!"

" Oh really?" Nezha sneered. " What are you doing in Japan, villain? Do not think that we are ignorant, you evil spawn. The tales of your dealings with your brother Osiris are far from secret!"

" You can babble all you want, _little boy._ I have my own tasks to complete!"

" Not if I can help it!" Nezha swung his ring off his shoulders and threw it at Set, who caught it, but was pummeled back. Nezha then lunged forward with his fabric and spear.

_Let us see who wins._ Nezha thought grimly. _The god of Chaos, or the god of tricks!_

oO

Eriol decided to "arrived" at his Japanese home early that Saturday, since it did not make sense for him to be in England one day and Tomoeda the next. He wanted to "arrive" earlier, and to call Sakura at first but things kept getting in the way, namely Artemis and her temper. She and Apollo kept popping back and forth, gathering information, telling Eriol that this god and that god knows something is going on, that they must be wary of this god, or that god means them ill. Eriol was not sure whether he was more baffled at the number of gods that existed, or the fact that he currently had two Greek gods, powerful twins at that, appearing around his house.

" Blast it!" Artemis threw something down. Eriol winced as he heard it shatter. " Set is here."

" Set?" Now Eriol knew who that was. Or he thought he knew. He wished he did not.

" I sense him too." Apollo replied grimly. " Where is the monkey?"

" Still in China."

Apollo cursed.

Eriol went to the phone at last. " You two, I am calling the Card Mistress."

" She is not at home."

" Why?"

" Syaoran is at the hospital." Apollo replied.

Eriol dropped the receiver. " What?"

" Got sick. They took him to the hospital. Li Nezha and Set are currently fighting each other. Oh dear, I have to go protect the boy from that doctor." Apollo disappeared.

Eriol shook his head. " This is nuts!"

" For your pathetic brain!" Artemis snapped.

" My point exactly!" Eriol grabbed his keys. " Nakuru! Spinel! You guys finish unpacking! I have to go out for a bit!"

Eriol left. Tohil appeared in a swirl of flames.

" Holy snap!" Artemis yelled, firing an arrow in his direction. Tohil warped into flames, letting the silver arrow sail through him, before reforming. " Easy there!"

" What the blazes are you doing here?" The goddess demanded, irate. " I have no time for this!"

" What are _you _doing here?" Tohil demanded right back. " In a mage's house, no less!"

" I happen to have business around here! Do not tell me you are here for the same reason, Tohil. I know you Mayans have been sleeping for the last century!"

" What is going on here?" Nakuru demanded entered the room, hands on her hips. " Listen, I don't care if you two are the King and Queen of all Gods. You are going to fix that vase and you are not going to break any more things around here!"

" How dare you!" Artemis lunged at Nakuru, who abruptly transformed into Ruby Moon. " You filthy mortal!"

" I'll have you know, I am not mortal!" Ruby Moon spat back. " Get your facts straight, buster!"

The two glared at each other for a moment. Tohil discretely repaired the shattered vase, as well as some other things he found broken around the house.

To everyone's surprise, Artemis is the one who backed down. " I have to join my brother. You!" She pointed sharply at Tohil. " No fooling around here!"

" Yes ma'am!" Tohil blinked. Artemis disappeared.

The Mayan God of Fire eyed the Moon Guardian.

" What is going on now?" Tohil asked.

oO

Eriol caught up with Sakura as soon as he left the cab, paying the fare quickly, and rushing up the steps. Above there was a bit of flashing in the sky that did not look like thunder. It was a strange mixture of red, yellow, black, and blue.

The elementary school kids were all there, and everyone was surprised to see Eriol come. Most had been staring at the amazing fireworks in the sky, and some could swear they could see actual people up there.

" Eriol-kun!" Sakura greeted. " I didn't know you were coming!"

" It was sort of a last minute thing." Eriol replied. " Why are you guys here, exactly?"

" Syaoran-kun got sick at the barbeque."

" Hai, and we all came by to see how he is doing." Tomoyo nodded in affirmation. " Not much of a party when a member gets sick, and all that. Sakura's father is inside trying to deal with the receptionist."

" Why?"

" Apparently the doctor in charge refused to treat him without some kind of collateral, or what's it." Yamazaki muttered.

" Collateral?" Eriol was confused.

" Payment." Touya told him. " Li-san does not have insurance in Japan, and without his visa he has to pay by pocket."

" Hoe?" This was going over Sakura's head.

" This is nuts. This is a public hospital! Plus, it's the Emergency Room. It's not the daintiest place in the world!"

" You tell that to them, being white and all." Touya shrugged. " Though being eleven wouldn't help your status. Say, do you know any white lawyers?"

Despite himself, Eriol had to laugh.

" So this doctor would not treat him?"

" He has something against the Chinese. I heard the nurses complaining a bit back there, saying how he's being unfairly racist."

" How come they don't just transfer him to another doctor?"

" Because Dr. Nakumura happens to be the chair."

" What a louse too." Noako supplied. " He's just a kid."

" Ugh, and no one is taking a stand here?"

" The nurses are. The other doctors are all a little busy doing their own thing. Besides, he _is _the chair."

The ground shook a little.

" Oh no." Eriol begged. " No, not an earthquake, not now,"

" I don't think that was an earthquake. Something hit the ground, hard. Look at that!" Touya pointed at a neat dent in the street.

_Must be Set. _Eriol thought. _Could be Nezha too._

" Alright kids," Fujitaka came to them, " I paid part of the bills, since the doctor has not done anything yet. They should look after him now."

" What a group of bastards." Touya muttered.

" And they have his records on file. I don't see what the problem is." Fujitaka shook his head. " Sorry everyone. Ruined your fun."

" Oh, indeed." Yamazaki gestured to the blazing sky. " I think this is something to see. Don't you?"

Fujitaka looked up. " Aurora lights don't happen around here, usually, do they?"

" No, they happen around Russia. We're too far south." Yukito said.

" Is someone with Li?" Eriol asked.

" Hai, there was this other Chinese kid, Li Neng, his name was." Sakura replied.

" Li Neng?" _Is that Nezha?_ " Oh."

" We're just waiting out here because it's too crowded in the rooms."

The other children looked at Eriol oddly.

" Say, Hiriingaziwa-san," Yamazaki began, " How long are you staying this time?"

" Don't know. Not enrolling though." Eriol replied. " Have some things to take care of. Sakura-san, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Touya and Yukito looked at each other.

Sakura nodded, puzzled, before following Eriol to the side.

" There's something very important I need to tell you." Eriol took a deep breath. How to begin? _She would love this one. _" We have a big problem."

" What do you mean? Is this about Syaoran-kun?"

" Hai, but, not in the way that you think. You see, Li has done something very odd recently."

" Done what?"

" He…look," Eriol paused, " Let me start over. You know about the gods, right? The deities? Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, the stuff, right?"

" Hai?"

" They're all real."

Sakura stared at him. " _Nani?_"

" They're all real. And so are the other gods. Apollo, Venus, the Jade Emperor."

" Dai…joubu…" Sakura looked at him skeptically.

" Listen, you heard of Nezha, right?"

" Who?"

" Oh for the love of—what do you Japanese call him? Na–Nata—Nataku!"

" Nataku! Oh! Matte…he's real too?"

" He threw down his cosmic ring earlier this summer. Li caught it."

" He threw down his—Syaoran _caught _it? He never told me that?"

" Probably because he forgot." Eriol waved that detail over, but Sakura was even more confused now.

" Matte—"

" And now all the gods and goddesses are swarming Japan trying to figure out who Li is and why he was able to catch the cosmic ring."

Sakura was speechless for a moment.

" Are you serious?" She blurted.

" I am dead serious."

" Kami-sama…you don't think the gods make Syaoran-kun sick, do you?"

" I doubt it. I think he was just sick, if the ramblings of Apollo were anything to go by." Eriol rubbed his temples. " You have no idea what a month I had, trying to book fake flights with Artemis shouting at me about how my gender is inferior."

Sakura barked out a laugh.

" Of course, Nakuru did not help matters."

" Is Kaho-san here too?"

" Iie. She stayed behind. I made her stay behind." Eriol shook his head. " Good grief. We may need to employ your cards to figure out who my descendant is. Where is Kerberus?"

" At home. I can't very well bring a stuffed animal with me to the hospital! That would take a lot of explaining."

" Indeed. Though judging from how the others are reacting to the god pair fighting in the sky, I think our friends could take basically anything in a stride by now."

" So that's what it was?"

" I just took a wild guess. It may very well be."

" Oh my god."

" Oh my god is right." Eriol muttered. " Do you have your cell phone?"

" Hai." Sakura handed it to him.

Eriol quickly dialed.

" Moshi moshi." Spinel sun's voice answered.

" _Spinel_?"

" Yep." The cat replied in British. " Wicked friends you've got here, mate. Now we got a Mayan cleaning the house. Real peachy."

" What?" And here Eriol was thinking things could not get more bizarre. " A Mayan?"

" Yep. Calls himself Tohil."

" He's…cleaning…?"

" Yep. When he's not setting things on fire. I think it's the sleep that's causing it." Spinel quipped. " He's still a bit drowsy. Do Mayans have alcohol? That could be it too."

" Is Artemis still there?"

" Nope. Left after the last shouting match with Ruby Moon. Boy was that a doozey." Spinel sounded pretty exasperated. " How's it going over there for you?"

" Uh, Syaoran is sick, as Apollo said, there are a bunch of flashes in the sky that I don't want to go into detail about, and this racist doctor who is going to treat Li. Um, on that note, maybe I should go check on Syaoran in case that doctor decides to try anything."

" Might want to keep your guard up." Spinel warned. " You got an old necromancer over at the hospital."

" What?!"

" What, you didn't know? Good grief. Um, there's a necromancer at the hospital. If the gods aren't going to take care of him you probably should get out of there."

" How did a necromancer get into Tomoeda without anyone noticing?"

Sakura blinked " Nani? What's a 'necromancer'?"

" Bad sorcerer." Eriol replied in Japanese. " By the way, why are _you _answering the phone? What happened to Nakuru?"

" Uh, she got fried by Tohil. Her hair did, anyway. She's currently drying her hair. As I keep saying, wicked friends you got here, mate."

" Bloody hell." Eriol had to say. " What is this Tohil god anyway?"

" God of Fire."

" Figures. Look, when Nakuru finishes drying her hair, tell her to bring you over to the hospital, alright?"

" Sure. You be careful over there, though if Apollo and Artemis are still there Li Syaoran is probably in good hands."

" That's good to know." Eriol replied dryly. " Only bad thing is Syaoran also happens to be male. I wish Artemis would give it a rest." " She sounds like she got dumped by someone. Go easy on her."

" Oh please. She's the dumper." Eriol hung up. " I'm going to check on Li." He said in Japanese, handing Sakura her cell phone.

Sakura pocketed the device. " Daijoubu. What are you talking about, bad sorcerer? You were talking pretty quickly."

" We have a bad sorcerer around here in the hospital." Eriol turned around. " Hopefully the gods are willing to defend Syaoran. I hope that necromancer is not after him."

Sakura instinctively reached up to grasp her key. " Be careful, Eriol-kun."

" I hope I don't have to be." Eriol replied.

oO

Apollo glanced down at the fight below him.

" Your Highness!" He called.

Nezha whipped his head up. " Oh good! You're here! Get this bastard out of Japan! I have to go inside before someone thinks I fell in the toilet."

" You are astro-projecting?" Apollo cried in disbelief.

" I have no choice!" Nezha snarled. " Help me here! I have to go back!" He zipped through the walls.

Apollo folded his arms and glared at Set, who had settled to a meek crouch.

" Listen," Set frowned, " For the record, I did not do anything to warrant that."

" Oh?" The God of Light cocked an eyebrow. " What are you here for then?"

" Well, I am here to figure out what the commotion is for." Set shrugged. " You cannot blame me for being curious. As for the spell, that was not mine."

" Whose was it?" Apollo frowned. " Was it a mortal's?"

" There is a necromancer in there." Set replied. " I should know. I possessed him for a while. The doctor has an innate hatred of the Chinese and he is not relenting for the boy. He cast a spell to discretely kill the child. I chased after it to stop it."

" How noble." The God of Light scowled. " This affair is strictly among the Asian gods, it is not your concern."

" Then what are you doing here?"

" I happen to be here at their request." Apollo replied. " Unlike some of you."

Set frowned.

" I would recommend returning to Egypt." Apollo went on. " The Middle East is still in a state of turmoil, last I heard. It may do you well to look after that. Though the chaos may very well be your own doing."

" I am flattered."

" Well you should. Leave now, or I will not be courteous."

Set bit his bottom lip unhappily. " Very well." He acquiesced. Japan was not his territory, at any rate, and Apollo was the God of Truth. If he said he was invited, it was unlikely that he was lying, especially since Egyptians have been on somewhat friendly terms with the Greeks.

Apollo watched as he left. He turned around and went inside.


End file.
